


Be Three

by whatsyeroffer



Series: ARC universes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign established relationship, But Mostly Smut, Drinking, F/F, Past Supercorp, Serious Talks, Threesome in the last chapter, is it voyuerism if Lena listens to them fucking?, past fuck buddies ReignCorp, sinful sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: The night started with whiskey and tequila. It ended with Lena touching herself when she overheard Sam and Alex fucking.--





	1. There's No I In Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smutty first installment of two (2) AgentReignCorp (ARC cause I'm lazy) fics that I'm working on... 
> 
> I dreamed up this ship with a certain mess after one of the last episodes of Supergirl. It's been a downhill spiral ever since XP
> 
> chapter title based on one of my fav Interpol songs.

Sam sighed wearily as her eyes flicked over the numbers on the spreadsheet in front of her. After a long day, everything blurred together; she blinked and her vision cleared again. She concentrated on scrutinizing the data once more. Experience told her that she made the right call, the numbers made sense… But it never hurt to triple check.

The CFO was lost in a whirlwind of computations when the door to her office opened. She looked up from her work and saw Lena enter. The Luthor was dressed to kill, per usual. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her low-cut blouse distracted Sam from her best friend’s detached expression, but only for a second.

Lena’s heels clacked as she approached. “Were you able to analyze the reports I sent you?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at the cold, all-business tone. Even more curious, it was only _yesterday_ that Lena had told her she could decide on the project. Since Lena’s return to L-Corp, she had been by Sam’s office every day to rehash previous conversations or for micro-updates on what she was working on.

They were purely social visits, Sam knew. She sympathized with the Luthor and wished she could reach out and shake some sense into her. She _wanted_ to help Lena, but the CEO was distracting herself with work.

And although Lena had told Sam about her breakup with Kara (a couple days _after_ Alex found out), she hadn’t mentioned it again. Sam tried to be patient and wait for Lena to talk to her about it. But after a week of seeing her best friend put up a front and hide behind L-Corp, Sam was at her breaking point.

She didn’t understand _why_ her best friend kept seeking out her presence only to discuss business… They had been colleagues and friends for _years_ , so it hurt Sam that Lena felt like she couldn’t just talk to her.

Then again, Lena was new to the whole ‘having friends’ thing.

Sam played along with the ruse for Lena’s sake. She stood from her chair, “Of course,” she answered as she moved around her desk to greet Lena.

“And your thoughts?”

The CFO leaned against the edge of the desk and wanted to grimace at the way Lena stopped in the middle of the room to cross her arms over her chest. The Luthor’s gaze was fixated on the TV screen with the L-Corp logo, but Sam saw her mask of indifference fall into a frown.

It was so _draining_ to fight the urge to hug her best friend. “The takeover sounds like a good plan.”

Lena nodded and then her green eyes pierced into Sam. “Excellent. I trust you’ll handle the deal?”

“Already on it.” Sam notice Lena linger, like she was searching for words to keep the conversation going. But Sam couldn’t talk business anymore. She cocked her head to the side and finally asked, “Hey, are you doing okay?” She frowned when Lena stiffened.

“As okay as can be expected after a mutual breakup.” Lena gave her a rueful smile. “Don’t worry about me, Sam. I’ve accepted that Luthor’s can’t find love.”

Sam scoffed, though her heart ached for her friend. “Don’t say that, Lena. You’re amazing.”

Lena looked away again, jaw clenched, and Sam hated how much Lena hated herself.

During their friendship and brief relationship, Kara had helped Lena with her lack of self-worth, but it seemed like _that_ progress had relapsed. Understandable, since Kara had chosen to pursue a relationship with someone else.

Then Sam felt her own guilt bubble up. She was just as bad as Kara- no, probably worse… She thought back to the _months_ when she and Lena had casually hooked up. Even though Sam had felt something for her boss, she had been content with fucking her.

But she had called it off when she had met Alex. Falling in love with her girlfriend was one of the best things that had happened to Sam, but she wondered if choosing someone else had stung Lena…

She derailed that train of thought.

Since Lena felt like she had lost Kara as a friend after losing her as a girlfriend, Sam had to step up and _be_ her best friend. Lena needed a night to wallow or rant or forget about it all. “Drinking is the first step to recovering from a breakup, y’know. You should come over tonight.”

Lena’s lips quirked up. “Tempting.”

Pandering to another one of the woman’s vices, Sam offered “I’ll stop by the bakery and buy a dozen of those cookies you practically inhale…”

“And I thought I was manipulative.” Lena laughed self-deprecatingly.

Sam ignored the comment and continued, “Ruby is staying at a friend’s house tonight anyway.”

“You don’t want some alone time with that Agent of yours?” She veiled her hesitation under the tease.

“Always.” Sam admitted with a grin, then her gaze softened. “But I wanna help my best friend through a breakup too.”

Lena uncrossed her arms and smiled. Still, there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Eight o’clock. Don’t be late.” Sam said, not giving her any room for argument.

“Very well.” Lena laughed, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Sam smiled and watched Lena leave her office. Looking at the clock on the wall, she hoped the preliminary conference call about the business deal would go just as smooth.

* * *

After a quick stop at the bakery and the liquor store, Sam finally arrived home. She listened to Ruby talk about her day and excitedly share the plans for the sleepover, while she made sure her daughter didn’t forget anything important in her overnight bag. When the friend’s mom stopped by to pick her up, Sam gave Ruby a cookie and a kiss on the forehead before her daughter launched out of the house.

With the energetic pre-teen out with friends, Sam set the liquor bottles out on the kitchen island next to the container of Lena’s favorite cookies. Deciding she needed to get out of her work clothes, she went into the bedroom to grab her pajamas. As she changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and one of Alex’s comfy t-shirts, she heard the front door open.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Sam laughed at the cliché line, but underneath the amusement she was elated that she and Alex had made it to this stage in their relationship. She shook her head with a smile, exiting _their_ bedroom to see Alex standing in front of the kitchen island and looking at the liquor.

The DEO agent’s grin caused Sam’s heart to soar momentarily. “Are we throwing a party?”

Sam moved to hug her girlfriend from behind. “Ruby is at a friend’s house tonight, remember? So, I invited Lena over to drink with us.” She propped her chin on Alex’s shoulder and sighed, “She’s been overworking herself.”

Alex tilted her head to rest against Sam’s and her hand stroked along the arms wrapped around her. “Sounds like her.”

Sam hugged Alex tighter, simply enjoying the embrace. Then she noticed her girlfriend’s hand had stilled. She released her hold, cupped Alex’s elbow in her palm, and gravitated around her. When she saw Alex’s gaze was downcast but not particularly focused on anything, Sam asked “What is it, babe?”

“I just don’t want Kara to be mad at me… Does it look like I’m picking sides?”

Sam brushed her thumb over the thin material of Alex’s shirt. “Kara won’t be mad.” At Alex’s disbelieving look, she continued. “They agreed to breakup. At least it wasn’t an ugly fight.”

“You’re right.” The DEO agent looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. “I know she’s feeling guilty though.”

“So is Lena for some reason…” She didn’t know the details of what happened between her friends, since Lena hadn’t wanted to talk about it and Kara hadn’t told Alex why _Lena_ had wanted to breakup.  “She needs a night to wallow and drink so she can feel better.”

Alex nodded in agreement; she had already spent a night over at Kara’s last week. The dubbed ‘Post-Breakup Sister Sleepover’ had helped the younger Danvers out of her funk.

Then Alex pulled a face, nose scrunching up adorably. “We’re not gonna marathon romantic comedies are we?

“I doubt it.” Sam answered before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, unable to resist Alex’s playfully pouty expression. “But we have plenty of alcohol if Lena _does_ want to watch one.”

Alex rolled her eyes and reached out to turn the bottles of liquor so she could inspect them. Sam had bought whiskey and tequila, since she didn’t know what Lena would feel like drinking tonight. Alex huffed out a laugh, “Seriously? You know what tequila does to me.”

Sam _absolutely_ knew the effects the liquor had on Alex. She remembered how needy her girlfriend had been after a couple of shots… Sam smirked as Alex wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck as though she _already_ needed her. The CFO’s hands fell to grip Alex’s hips and she pressed their bodies flush together.

“I know,” Sam ducked her head to kiss Alex’s throat; she felt the redhead’s pulse leap under her lips. Then she trailed the tip of her nose from her girlfriend’s chin to her ear. Her hands slid back to grab Alex’s ass as she said, “It does that to me too.”

Alex sucked in a sharp breath and Sam moved to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek and then the corner of her lips. “You’ll have to keep your hands to yourself though.”

When Alex kissed her, Sam tasted her displeasure. As much as she wanted to pick up the shorter woman and carry her into the bedroom…She knew her best friend needed to hang out tonight.

The sacrifices she made for the Luthor…

Sam broke the kiss to rest their foreheads together. “We can fuck after Lena leaves.” She sealed the promise with a squeeze of Alex’s ass and another kiss.

“I should stick with whiskey,” Alex mumbled against her lips. “Cause I know _you_ won’t be able to stop touching me.”

And that was true. Sam shrugged up a shoulder, guilty as charged.

“What time is Lena gonna be here?”

Sam turned to look at the clock on the stove. “Thirty minutes.”

“I’ll go take a shower then.” Alex gave her a lingering kiss and then she stepped out of their embrace.

The CFO thought about joining her, but… They were never good with time management. Instead, Sam poured a small glass of whiskey and downed the liquid. The pleasant burn traveled down her throat to settle and warm her chest. She went to relax on the couch, stretching out and appreciating the rare quietness of the house, and closed her eyes.

A short amount of time later, Alex nudged her leg. “Scoot over.”

Sam wordlessly shifted on her side, back pressed against the couch behind her, and lifted an arm up so Alex could settle on the edge of the cushions and cuddle into her. Wrapped up in each other, Alex tucked her head under Sam’s chin.

Sam’s hand lazily rubbed along Alex’s back. She felt Alex kiss her sternum and she melted. Her girlfriend was so _soft_ despite the tough attitude she gave everyone else. Sam nuzzled her face into Alex’s red hair-

But then their moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“Ugh.” They both grumbled before sharing a laugh.

“Later.” Sam reminded her as Alex rolled off of the couch to answer the door.

* * *

Alex, Sam, and Lena were still lounging on the couch a couple hours later.

The CEO’s cheeks were tinted red from the whiskey that she was sipping like it was water. The container of the woman’s favorite cookies sat empty on the coffee table in front of them, only crumbs remaining. And while she hadn’t brought up the breakup yet, she was _lively_ and _smiling_ and _laughing_ as she and Sam gossiped about work and other mutual friends.

So that was good.

Sam noticed that with every drink, her boss dissolved into the best friend she knew and loved. She made sure to keep Lena hydrated with a glass of water, but had a feeling the woman would probably pass out on the couch before the end of the night.

Which was unfortunate.

Normally, she wouldn’t have minded _at all_.

But Alex had lost track of how many shots of tequila she had drank (and Sam hadn’t even bothered to keep count of the number Alex had poured for her). Drinking was the best way for the agent to stay involved as Sam and Lena talked. The CFO knew Alex was only politely interested in their conversation, asking questions about who they were talking about or wanting the details on the situation at work.

So slightly drunk and disinterested, Alex was thoroughly _distracting_ Sam _._ Her girlfriend was pressed into her side, attempting to control her PDA and failing _miserably_. Alex’s hands were usually animated and casually falling on Sam’s legs, even without her being drunk. It only got worse throughout the night though… A calloused hand had started at Sam’s knee and had been slowly inching up her thigh.

Sam ignored the touch and the mounting urge to shove Alex into their bedroom so they could make out like horny teenagers.

She felt kind of bad for the blatant reminder that she and Alex were in a _happy_ relationship when they were supposed to be helping Lena through her breakup. No one wanted to be a third-wheel after something like that.

But she saw Lena’s eyes linger on Alex’s hand, probably noticing the way Sam was shifting ever closer to her girlfriend… The CEO made no comment, yet the _smirk_ on her face was telling enough. The way Lena seemed enthralled as opposed to depressed eased Sam’s guilt.

Then Alex unstuck herself from the couch. “Hold on, I gotta change. It’s hot in here.”

“Turn the air on,” Sam called out after her.

With her support gone, the CFO slumped sideways. She watched her girlfriend fumble with the thermostat before disappearing into their bedroom. When Sam turned back to Lena-

Her friend was biting her lower lip and _also_ watching Alex.

Sam didn’t know what to think of that, but she couldn’t blame Lena for being sidetracked by her beautiful girlfriend.

Alex exited the bedroom, having traded her long-sleeve pajama shirt for a tight, black tank top. Sam glanced over from her girlfriend’s _toned_ arms to see Lena just as enchanted. She fought to keep an amused smile off of her face. Sam decided that she needed a break from Alex’s overly affectionate touches (or else she was gonna kick Lena out) and instigated a change in seating.

Now Lena was between her two friends, looking happier than before. Sam rested her arm over the back of the couch, allowing Lena to slide closer, and her fingertips pet the hair on the back of Alex’s head.

Lena must’ve felt safe enough to finally crack. “The breakup was my fault as well.”

“What?” Alex prompted, tilting into Sam’s touch and laying her cheek on Lena’s shoulder.

“I had… Unresolved feelings for someone.” The hesitant confession took Sam by surprise. Was Lena referring to her? Her fingers paused and she felt Alex lift her head away from the back of the couch.

Of course Sam had told Alex about her and Lena’s _fling_ , but the redhead hadn’t ever been jealous of the Luthor despite her tendency to suffer from low self-esteem. She peeked over at Alex, who wore a confused expression.

Lena continued, “And Kara had several people interested in her. But when she started to develop romantic feelings for-“

“Her ex-boyfriend’s wife.” Alex finished with a wince.

The CEO nodded and took a drink from her glass. “We decided to end it. Neither of us were particularly hurt.”

Even with how offhandedly Lena had said it, Sam knew that wasn’t the truth. “Breaking up still sucks.”

“I’m more dreading how _awkward_ it’s going to be now.” Lena said, giving a short laugh.

“Hey, it won’t be.” Alex assured. “Kara still wants you two to be friends.”

“I’m glad.” Lena murmured before she finished off her drink. Sam could tell Lena was scared to lose one of her two friends over the breakup.

Luckily, Alex kept the mood light- if only to avoid seeing the strong woman break down over her fears of being alone. Sam would be there for Lena and Alex didn’t want her to think otherwise.

As if providing a confirmation that Alex would be there for her too, she wrapped her hand around Lena’s. “Here, I can pour you some more.” She took the glass the CEO was nursing and stood from the couch.

“Thank you, Agent.”

Alex snorted at the nickname.

Sam wanted to ask about Lena’s _unresolved feelings_ , but the last thing she needed to do was pressure her friend into an embarrassing explanation. So she said, “And don’t worry Lena. You’re hot, rich, and smart as hell. Someone else will come along.”

“Enough about my failed love life.” Lena waved her off.

“Isn’t that kinda the whole point of this?” Sam teased.

Lena smacked Sam’s thigh good-naturedly. “Hardly. I’m here to get drunk.”

“Fuck yeah.” Alex chimed in as she handed Lena the glass of whiskey.

Lena gratefully accepted the refill and Sam wondered how her friend was acting so sober. She wasn’t a lightweight by any means, but she must’ve drained half of the bottle by now…

Alex disappeared and returned with a shot for each of them. Lena moved to sit on the edge of the couch to place her whiskey down on the coffee table and took one of the mostly full shot glasses.

“Perhaps I fell for the wrong Danvers sister. You might just drink me under the table, Agent.”

Oh, yep. There it was… She was drunk.

Sam did a double-take and Alex laughed. Still, the redhead directed them to move so she could smoosh herself into the small space between Sam and the arm of the couch. Pressed together again, Alex gave Sam one of the shots and the three women clinked their glasses together.

“Have either of you watched _The King’s Speech_?” Lena asked afterward. When Sam and Alex shook their head no, she lit up. “For some odd reason, I’m in the mood to watch it.”

Sam breathed out a laugh at the way Lena said that- as though every other time they’d gotten drunk together, she _hadn’t_ mentioned some historical drama she was in the mood to watch. At least she was having fun… Just as well, putting on a movie this late usually made Lena knock out.

“Okay, if it’s on Netflix or Hulu.” Sam indulged, knocking her shoulder into her best friend.

Lena grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and went to start the movie. Sam felt Alex deflate against her, so she curled her hand over Alex’s leg. With little room to move, her fingers were intimately pressed between her girlfriend’s inner thighs.

As the movie played, Alex mindlessly drew patterns and tapped random beats against the back of Sam’s hand.

The simple touch felt electrifying.

And it was starting to get to Sam… She tried to watch the movie, but Alex pecked kisses to her cheek, to the side of her neck… Their anticipation smoldered.

Lena laid down, resting her head on the arm of the couch, and tucked her legs up against Sam’s side. It wasn’t surprising that the emotionally exhausted CEO drifted off to sleep halfway through the movie.

And the second Sam looked over to see Lena’s eyes closed and heard her even breathing, she turned to Alex and they shared a look. Alex’s half-lidded gaze, the way she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth…

Sam threw the blanket from the back of the couch over her friend and then pulled Alex up. They scrambled to their bedroom.

She shut the door behind them and their mouths clashed. Alex parted her lips to deepen their kiss. Sam was just as eager. She slipped her hands under Alex’s shirt to feel her hot skin and tease her taunt and twitching abdominal muscles.

“Alex…” Sam broke their frantic kiss to whisper, “I’ve wanted you all night.” She snuck her hand past the waistband of Alex’s pants and underwear. She felt her heat and arousal, Alex canted her hips into the touch with a quiet groan.

The agent’s hands tangled in Sam’s hair as Sam pushed her into the back of the door. They both winced at the dull _thud_.

The threat of waking Lena up only made them hotter.

Sam kissed her and rubbed the hood of her clit slowly until Alex squirmed and squeezed her thighs together. Then they parted long enough to strip each other out of their clothes. The CFO burned as their heated bodies pressed together and Alex’s fingertips dug into the back of her shoulders.

As much as she was ready to satisfy the prolonged _hunger_ for Alex she had felt all evening, she needed some relief. She twisted them and tensed at the uncomfortable chill of the door against her back.

Sam nipped at Alex’s bottom lip when the agent tried to push her thigh against Sam’s sex. “I want your tongue on me.”

Alex hummed happily at the request. Sam breathed out a sigh of pleasure as her girlfriend trailed wet kisses down her neck… Down her chest and midsection… Until she dropped to her knees in front of her.

Sam’s fingers wound into her short red hair when Alex kissed along the inside of Sam’s thighs. The CFO spread her legs and Alex’s hands trailed up to hold Sam by her hips. Alex ducked her head and kissed Sam’s clit.

Sam’s breath hitched, her fingers tugged Alex closer and her girlfriend didn’t miss a beat. “That’s it, baby.” She praised as Alex’s talented tongue swirled over her aching bud of nerves.

Alex trilled at her words before she puckered her lips around Sam’s clit and _sucked_. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of her head for a second. It was a struggle to contain her moans when Alex knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy.

Her body felt scorched, sensitive and burning, as Alex’s tongue licked from her center up to her clit again. She buried her face between Sam’s thighs and lapped at her entrance- her tongue pushed into Sam’s sex, her nose moved against her clit.

Sam arched and Alex’s hands went around her thighs to grab Sam’s ass, her nails raked down the tender flesh and Sam rolled her hips into Alex’s accommodating mouth.

Worked up and tipsy, Sam was already on the edge. Her teeth clenched together as Alex gave her exactly what she liked and wanted. Alex circled her tongue around her clit and then flicked over it steadily. The pressure coiled low in her hips and then Sam came with a shudder and a sigh.

Alex pulled back to kiss the top of her smooth mound; Sam’s hold on her hair loosened. Although shaking from her orgasm, she helped Alex to her feet. Her heart thudded in her chest as Alex licked her lips, but Sam reached up to help clean her arousal from her girlfriend’s chin.

“You’re so good at that, Alex.” Sam said, wanting a reaction from her.

Her girlfriend blushed but her smile was wide with pride. “Yeah?”

Sam grinned and nodded. She kissed the wetness off of the tip of Alex’s nose before their lips met. Sam kept them connected, guiding Alex to the bed, and then they maneuvered to the middle with Sam climbing on top of her.

Sam pressed her knee against Alex’s soaking center and Alex grunted. She kissed her in reprimand. She left a bit of distance between their lips to say, “You’ve gotta be quiet, babe. Lena’s in the other room.” She nipped at her girlfriend’s killer jawline, “You don’t wanna wake her up, do you?”

Alex shook her head, her eyes clenched shut, and she ground her sex on Sam’s thigh. Sam was mesmerized. She shifted up on her knees and propped up on a forearm. Smiling down at her, Sam slid a hand between their bodies.

She adored Alex’s small jump when her fingers moved over Alex’s clit. Alex inhaled sharply through her nose and she wrapped her arms around Sam, nails digging into her skin in encouragement. Sam gave a low chuckle.

Sam swiped her clit again and Alex tilted her head back and repressed a whine. She ran one finger through Alex’s folds, down to her entrance. She swirled her finger there as she internally debated- part of her wanted to watch Alex’s face when she pushed into her… But her girlfriend tended to be more _vocal_ when she was drunk.

Deciding she probably shouldn’t let Alex wake up Lena, she bent down to kiss Alex. She glided her finger into Alex’s wet heat and smirked when Alex moaned into her mouth. She stroked the walls clenching down on her finger, then she broke the kiss to lean down and latch her mouth onto Alex’s neck.

She fucked her slowly, knowing Alex needed more by her small keens. “Shh, baby.” She reminded her as she slipped a second finger into Alex.

“Fuck…” Alex hissed as she bowed slightly. Her fingernails clawed Sam’s back and she had to turn her head to bite down on the pillow under her to try to contain her moans.

In the quietness of the late hour, Alex’s gasps and the wet noises of their fucking seemed so loud. The _thrill_ of it and the desire to feel Alex come undone made Sam speed up.

Using her knee to drive her fingers deeper, to thrust harder, the slick squelching couldn’t be quelled. Sam lifted her thumb to brush over Alex’s clit as she continued to piston her fingers in and out.

Alex’s strangled cry echoed in their bedroom and she rolled her hips with Sam’s rhythm.

* * *

Lena wasn’t sure what woke her up.

But she frowned and opened her tired eyes. The living room was dark, illuminated only by the screen of the end credits of _The King’s Speech_ rolling. There was an uncomfortably thick blanket draped over her and she had to push it off.

Worse, her head felt like cotton and her mouth was dry. She ran a hand over her face before looking at her watch- it was only a little after one in the morning. Preparing herself for the blinding light, she flicked on the tableside lamp.

She couldn’t believe she was already starting to sober up. She needed a glass of water… She grunted to sit up and turn off the TV.

The room went mercifully silent.

Then her eyebrows furrowed when she heard a strange noise carry through the empty room. She _really_ hoped she was having auditory hallucinations from drinking because that sounded suspiciously like a moan…

It wouldn’t be surprising if Sam and Alex had ditched her the moment she fell asleep to fuck like rabbits. Still, she didn’t necessarily want to _hear_ it… Or think about it… Even though they were hot as fuck and probably had amazing sex…

No, she had definitely been hearing things. Her head pounded and demanded that she retrieve water from the kitchen.

 _Maybe_ she was exaggerating how dehydrated she felt, but it would be absolutely _wrong_ to say that she crossed the room to listen for that sound again… As she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water, she heard something.

And _oh_. That was _definitely_ a moan.

Lena felt her face heat up when she realized that _Alex_ had moaned loudly. No, she was already flushed from the alcohol. That’s all that extra heat was…

 _How voyeuristic._ She chided herself as she found herself frozen in the kitchen. Then she amended that thought: _No. Honestly, they were the exhibitionists._

Clearly, neither party had any kind of self-control.

Lena was convinced that she must still be _drunk_ and that was making her _tired._ Why else had she padded through the kitchen (coincidentally moving closer to the source of the _sexy as hell_ noises) and paused near the threshold of the bedroom?

She set her glass of water down on the kitchen counter behind her. She leaned against the wall because-

 _Vertigo._ Yes, she must’ve suffered a nauseating bout of drunken vertigo…

It was just an unfortunate accident that her ear was pressed almost to the door. And now, she could distinctly hear the wet slapping of skin.

_Damn._

Alex’s soft whimper reverberated through the closed door. Lena bit her lip.

 _Not_ because she was _affected_ by the hot agent’s noises… She just had to control herself from saying something to the obviously busy pair…

Then Sam’s voice burned through her like it always did. Her low, sex-laced timbre made Lena realize how turned on she was.

But that was just because of the tequila... It did that to _everyone_.                         

She squeezed her thighs together and officially ran out of thin excuses. In spite of her internal half-hearted protests, her mind conjured up filthy imaginations of them fucking.

_No doubt, Sam wore that haughty grin as Alex writhed underneath her. Their naked bodies were slick with sweat, moving against each other. Sam probably had two or three fingers buried deep in Alex and the adorable badass was struggling to keep quiet..._

Lena’s palm pressed against the apex of her thighs. She cupped herself to rid some of the _fire_ burning low in her belly. Her underwear was noticeably _wet_ as the cloth slid across her clit…

She swallowed back a sigh as she rubbed herself through her pants. Her eyes closed-

_Sam lowered her mouth onto one of Alex’s breasts. She rolled a hard nipple between her teeth while her tongue laved over it. She relentlessly curled her fingers up into Alex’s velvet walls to hit that mind-numbing spot inside, but Alex grinded against her- trying to find friction on her clit._

Sam was always an attentive top, though she had a fondness for teasing… Which was what she must be doing to poor Alex in there because the redhead choked out a groan.

“Do I need to get the gag?” She heard Sam ask Alex, followed by the sheets ruffling.

Lena wanted to think, _at least they have some manners._ In reality though, the word “No,” came to mind.

 _Shit_.

Had she said that out loud? No, she was drunk but there was no way-

The mattress creaked, diverting Lena’s thoughts.

“I thought of something better.” Sam’s rough voice said after a beat. “I know you love my fingers in your mouth…”

Lena, horny as she was, slipped her hand into her underwear and she bucked at the first brush of her fingers over her engorged clit. Alex’s muffled hum of pleasure rang in her straining ears.

_Sam repositioned, instantly missing the feeling of Alex’s wiggling thigh against her sex. But she kneeled next to Alex so she could stick two fingers between the agent’s pink lips while she fucked her. Alex sucked greedily on the digits and surrendered to Sam’s ministrations._

“Do you want me to fuck you faster, babe?”

Lena nodded at the same time Alex grunted out an affirmative.

“I can feel you clenching on my fingers. You feel so _good_.”

The sheets moved again, then the wet sounds of Sam fucking Alex got louder, _faster_ , as the two abandoned all inhibitions- they were too lost in each other to worry about being quiet anymore.

Lena matched Sam’s pace on herself. She was too far gone to worry about the noise of her fingers sliding over her soaked sex. She wondered how dark Sam’s eyes were… She wondered if she fucked Alex differently than she used to fuck Lena…

There was a high-pitched whine and Lena pressed harder on her clit as she rubbed faster. _God_ , Alex probably was a mess under Sam…

“ _Alex_.” Sam demanded. “I want you to come.”

And Lena and Alex came together, obeying Sam’s command. The CEO covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her moan as she fell over the edge.

“Good girl.”

Lena slumped against the wall and tried to control her ragged breathing as she came down. She hoped the sound of Alex’s panting would mask it. She bet the couple would be too wrapped up in the aftermath of their sex, sharing kisses and cuddling.

She gathered herself enough to pull her hand out of her pants and stand up from the wall. Her sticky and warm arousal cooled on her skin as she scissored her fingers and examined the evidence of her orgasm. Lena blushed _hard_.

_What had she just done?_

Embarrassed and ashamed, she crossed the room to lay on the couch again. She grabbed a throw pillow from the floor and smashed it into her face, willing herself to forget about what just happened.

With the alcohol and the pleasant exhaustion brought on by her orgasm, Lena drifted off to sleep.

She was plagued with beautiful dreams of Sam and Alex fucking her.


	2. And I Am All For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the cliché saying to help deal with a breakup? 
> 
> To get over someone, get under someone else…
> 
> What if Lena got under two someone elses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god. I did not mean to take this long to update.

Lena groaned as she woke up. She sat up and tried to soothe the dull throbbing from the haunting hangover by massaging her temples. When that didn’t work, she opened her eyes with a sigh.

_Oh hell._

Memories of her drunken actions tumbled forward at the sight of white, dried arousal smeared down her black jeans. She cursed her past-self to oblivion and back when she pulled her hand away from her temple and saw more of the once-sticky come on her fingernails. She needed to clean herself up before Sam and Alex awoke.

She rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands and scrub her pants. She thanked every deity that the evidence disappeared easily. Her underwear was still wet, but she reasoned that the discomfort was a rather merciful punishment.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and told herself that the voyeurism would be a death-bed secret. She could guiltily get off on the memories of Alex’s moans and Sam’s dirty talk, but she’d never be able to confess to them for fear of their reaction.

When Lena exited the bathroom, Sam was standing in the kitchen preparing a carafe of coffee. The CEO paused at the sight of her best friend with sex-mused hair. Lena had obviously once been the cause of that, but she hadn’t seen Sam like _this_ for some time now.

_She still looks so beautiful._

Knowing that _Alex,_ the whimpering mess of last night, had tangled Sam’s hair made Lena’s face heat up. _No,_ she wasn’t allowed to think of it. Especially not in Sam’s presence…

Lena continued to the kitchen island and plopped down on one of the barstools. Her best friend turned from the counter and smiled at her.

There was something oddly _unsettling_ about Sam’s quirked lips. “How did you sleep?”

“Quite well, despite the hangover.” Lena lied. Despite her best efforts to thoroughly shove the memories of last night away, she could hear the _echoes_ of Sam fucking Alex.

Her CFO poured two cups of coffee and slid one over to Lena, who gratefully accepted. The delicious caffeine wasn’t too bitter to drink alone.

“And you?” Lena asked before wondering when Alex would stumble in. She tried not to imagine how the badass woman would swagger into the kitchen with messy hair and bite marks littering her neck… “I see that your Agent isn’t awake yet.”

“Yeah. She had a _rough_ time trying to sleep…” Sam smirked over the rim of her cup.

_Oh, I’m sure she did._

Lena _continued_ to think filthy thoughts of just how roughly Sam had fucked Alex until Sam continued, “She was _tossing and turning_ all night, ya know?”

Lena choked on her coffee. Those word choices sounded… Deliberate.

“Sorry, was it too hot?”                  

_Did Sam know?_

Lena adopted her best poker face as she looked up at Sam, but her best friend eyed the coffee before looking up at her with concern. Lena shook her head, ears still burning red. “No, not at all.”

She drank another sip and tried to calm down. She noticed how Sam grinned at her, delight crinkled the corner of her eyes. She _knew_ her best friend. She _knew_ her ex-lover. She had seen that mischievous expression and _knew_ she was being teased.

Cause Sam _knew_ what she had done last night.

Lena could’ve burst into flames. She was ashamed and embarrassed and she needed to escape. Now. No, _hours ago._

While inwardly panicking, she tried not to show it. She sent a quick text to her driver to pick her up and when she looked up from her phone, Sam opened her mouth to say something. Lena wasn’t ready for Sam to call her out, in fact, she’d _never_ be ready for that conversation.

So she cleared her throat, “I should be getting back to CatCo.” Lena could hear her own posh accent seep into her excuse- a clear sign of distress that Sam wouldn’t miss.

Sam reached across the kitchen island to rest her hand on Lena’s. With Lena’s _offending_ fingers covered by Sam’s, the woman said, “You’re always working, Lena. You should really take a day off and _do_ something relaxing.”

The noticeable stress on the word combined with Sam’s crooked smile, Lena pulled her hand back. “No, no. No need.” Lena’s voice shook but she shot Sam a smile. She stood from the barstool to gather her things from the living room.

Lena settled the purse strap on her shoulder and moved towards the door. Sam followed her out onto the porch where she had to wait for her driver to arrive.

“We should do this again sometime.” Sam said, “Soon.”

Lena just nodded. She kept her gaze on the deserted suburban road as a tense silence settled over them. She hoped, God above she _hoped_ , that she was wrong. Maybe Sam didn’t know and Lena was acting awkwardly for nothing… Hope usually meant nothing to a Luthor, so she still steeled herself for the worst.

And like Lena had miserably predicted, her best friend started, “Lena, about last night…”

Lena’s heart stopped momentarily, but she would play it as cool as she could. She turned to face her friend and with each passing second of listening to the morning chirping of the birds and feeling the cool breeze against her flushed cheek, Lena could _feel_ Sam searching for words that would ultimately end their friendship.

_Of course, looking back, she should’ve known better._

Sam dared to step a bit closer as her voice dipped low. “Did you like listening to us?”

The lustful tone hypnotized Lena until her best friend’s words registered. She crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly looked away. Automatically, she tried to deny it. “I-I’m not sure what you’re-“

“You had to have moaned _pretty loud_ if I heard it over Alex.” Sam challenged with a smile.

Lena’s jaw clenched. She looked at her best friend, who raised an eyebrow.

Sam had invited her over as a _friend_ and Lena had confessed her long-time crush on top of masturbating to Sam and Alex fucking… She felt like such a _pervert_ and her best friend was calling her out for her unacceptable behavior… She had to face the repercussions.

She turned, ready for whatever harsh words Sam would say. Still, her bottom lip trembled. She cursed the show of weakness and gripped her arms tighter.

When her gaze flicked to the road and then back at Sam, she didn’t expect the other woman’s smug expression to fall into an apologetic frown.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Sam sighed, disappointed in herself for some reason. “It’s okay. We can just forget about it, if you want. No hard feelings?”

Lena relaxed her tense posture. Sam’s unanticipated compassion struck her in a way that it felt like telling the truth wouldn’t end as badly as she previously thought.

“No.” She exhaled the word slowly, gathering her courage. She couldn’t quite meet Sam’s brown eyes, so she stared at the porch railing behind her friend as she admitted, “You’re right. I did enjoy it.” She chuckled darkly. “Too much clearly. I apologize for the awkwardness.”

Sam held no contempt for her. The woman reached out and put a hand on one of Lena’s forearms. When she uncrossed her arms, Sam’s fingers trailed down to take her hand; Lena swallowed at the comforting contact.

Sam’s understanding smile sent a wave of calm through the Luthor. “I’m flattered. It’s okay. _Really._ ” Lena tried to return the smile, but she was still uneasy. Sam continued, “I would’ve done the same thing if I woke up to Alex’s moans and knew _you_ were fucking her.”

Lena’s face heated up. She suddenly remembered part of a dream, when she _had_ fucked the beautiful agent, but she shook away those fantasies.

At least Sam didn’t think her voyeurism was disgusting… Had she not been so panicked about being found out, she would’ve remembered that she and Sam were both very sexual creatures. Sam didn’t have a problem with it because, no doubt, she found it more humorous or arousing than anything.

Lena bit her lip to hide her smile. Worry evaporated into the morning sky, “She did sound _hot._ ”

Sam grinned at the easy confession. It was like they were back in college and sharing way too much information with each other about a sleepless night spent with someone. “And she’s adorable when she-“

“No.” Lena laughed and held up a hand to stop her. “Spare me, please.”

Sam was cool with last night and eager to talk about Alex, but Lena didn’t want to entertain thoughts about the two of them anymore. She would be preoccupied with the memories enough.

But judging by the amused glint in Sam’s dark eyes, it was clear her friend _was_ interested in pursuing something like that again...

Lena slipped her hand out of Sam’s and wagged a finger at her, “No crazy ideas, Sam.”

“No promises.” Sam gave her a cheeky smile.

Luckily, Lena’s car pulled up. She needed time to recover and… Maybe someday, if Sam and Alex wanted her…

“I’ll see you later, Sam.” Lena promised as she stepped off of the porch.

Sam called out, “See ya.”

Her driver opened the door for her and she slid inside the vehicle in a daze. Lena shook her head at how crazy the morning had been. She was confused, _still_ aroused, but hopeful.

* * *

Sam walked back inside and closed the door with a grin on her face. She went to stand in the kitchen to finish off her coffee, dumping the remainder of Lena’s cup that the woman didn’t drink down the sink.  She used the quiet morning to think about the situation she had found herself in.

The fact that Lena still had feelings for Sam wasn’t entirely a surprise. They had been through a lot together, but when Kara had entered into the Luthor’s life, Sam had buried whatever feelings she had for the Luthor.

But Sam’s love and appreciation for Alex ran just as deep. The sweet, gorgeous agent had effortlessly swept Sam off of her feet and she couldn’t be more grateful for their relationship.

She didn’t know how her girlfriend felt about Lena’s admission, but Alex had never been jealous of how close Sam and Lena were and she didn’t seem to mind their past status as friends-with-benefits.

She just wasn’t sure how the shy agent would react to the news that Lena had _masturbated_ to them fucking. And what would Alex say when Sam admitted that she was _into it?_

Sam looked into her mug of coffee, swirling the carefully crafted concoction of flavor. She couldn’t stop _thinking_ , _wanting-_

_And God, she wanted both of them._

Only if Alex was comfortable with it, of course. If she wasn’t, that was no big deal. Sam would squash the idea and help her friend get laid some other way. After all, Lena had _just_ gotten out of a relationship with Alex’s sister-

But she’d noticed the way Alex’s eyes would linger on Lena’s cleavage when they hung out, even back when Lena had been dating Kara. And Lena had no qualms about openly flirting with Alex whenever she wanted, but especially last night…

She guessed that both of the women were harboring some kind of hidden attraction to each other, which _could_ finally have an outlet. She bit her lip at the flare of arousal between her hips at the thought of a threesome with Alex and Lena.

Sam needed to talk to Alex first.

She grabbed ibuprofen and a glass of water for her girlfriend, just in case she needed it after pounding down all those shots last night. She walked into the bedroom with the urge to tell Alex _everything_. She placed the pills and water on Alex’s bedside table before walking around their bed and sliding onto the mattress.

She scooted close and curled around her lover, who woke up as Sam pressed up against her.

“Morning Sam.” Alex’s sleep-heavy voice never failed to make her smile.

Sam kiss the back of her girlfriend’s neck, “Good morning babe.”

She bit her lip to keep from gushing about what had happened with Lena. Alex probably wouldn’t appreciate being bombarded by _that_ seconds after she woke up. Her girlfriend stretched in her arms and Sam released her hold when Alex attempted to fidget free.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and Sam reached a hand out to burrow under the agent’s pajama shirt to rub her back as Alex downed the pills and the water.

“Thank you,” Alex sighed and fell backwards onto Sam.

Sam’s hand moved to Alex’s midsection and she traced nonsensical doodles on the woman’s skin under her shirt. “I thought you might need it.”

“It’s just a slight headache.” Alex murmured as she turned her head to look at her.

She kissed Sam and Sam felt her press more fully against her when Alex’s taunt ab muscles danced under her palm. The CFO loved everything about the agent’s lean build. Before she could deepen the kiss and get lost in a morning make-out session, Alex pecked Sam’s lips chastely before going to the bathroom to empty her bladder and brush her teeth.

Sam watched her leave and felt the aching _desire_ for her girlfriend burn distractingly. She _knew_ they needed to talk and they would of course, but she eyed the drawer full of sex toys and had a wicked idea.

* * *

Alex returned a couple minutes later and crawled into their bed. Without the warmth of the covers over her, she sought her girlfriend’s body heat. Sam graciously wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Did Lena already leave?” Alex asked, fighting the heaviness of her eyelids when her head hit the comfortable pillow again.

She didn’t expect Sam to tighten her hold and gasp, “Yeah, but babe. Oh my god.”

Alex reared back a little at the excitement in her voice. “What?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the mirthful glint in Sam’s eyes.

She felt Sam’s hand move from her back to land on low on her hip. Sam gently brushed the skin under the hem of her boy shorts, making a tantalizing electric current shoot to her core. 

Finally, Sam whispered, “We weren’t exactly quiet last night, Alex.”

_Wait, but fuck- so Lena had heard them?! Her moans, her whimpers, her pleads for Sam to fuck her…_

Alex felt her face go aflame. “What? No…” Her hand covered her mouth, muffling her groan. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of their drunken escapades, but _fuck_. She was glad she had slept in now to avoid- “Wait, did she say something this morning?”

Sam grinned and nodded.

Why the hell was she grinning? Getting caught was undeniably a little hot, but mostly embarrassing as hell… Alex pulled her hand away and waited for Sam to tell her the details on _what exactly_ Lena had said.

Sam was almost too giddy when she revealed, “Lena totally masturbated to us having sex.”

Alex’s mouth fell open in shock.

_No way. Lena wouldn’t-_

“Did she really?!” Alex asked in a rush. She _hoped_ it was a joke- Sam had to be pulling her leg, but Alex searched her girlfriend’s face and there wasn’t a hint of a lie.

Sam just looked amused. “Mmhmm.”

“No way.” She said lamely, disbelieving even as her cheeks burned _hotter_ somehow. “Are you serious?”

“So serious.” Sam smirked.

Her eyes were dark with lust and the _casual_ way Sam seemed turned on by Lena’s voyeurism was getting Alex worked up. And it only got worse when Sam rolled on top of her. Alex melted under the grounding weight of her lover. Sam’s thigh rested between hers and Alex felt something hard pressing against her leg-

 _Fuck_. Her girlfriend was wearing a strap-on.

Sam continued to tease her, “Isn’t it hot that she touched herself listening to your adorable moans?”

 _God_.

Alex’s hips rolled at the thought.

She had never spent any time alone with Lena to really get to know her, but they’d hung out enough over the past year that Alex _liked_ her… Lena was beautiful and tinted with a hint of danger too- like the glint of metal on the edge of a blade… Alex appreciated how insanely hot the Luthor was. She’d just never _thought_ anything inappropriate about her until now…

 _No,_ that wasn’t true.

After saving the Luthor’s life from an assassination attempt, Alex had briefly entertained the idea being with her. At the time though, Alex had been interested in Maggie. Then Kara was super protective of Lena that Alex had (correctly) thought her sister had a crush on the woman. So she had swept those thoughts of Lena under the rug.

But…

Alex imagined Lena slipping her long fingers into her underwear with her eyes closed and her red lips parted as she listened to them through the door…

Past the embarrassment, _yes,_ it was hot as fuck that Lena had masturbated to them fucking.

And the answer must’ve been clear on her face because Sam leaned down to kiss her. Their lips moved together slow, parting open just to let the wet heat blaze between them. Alex’s hands went to Sam’s back to pull her closer as she tasted the coffee on her girlfriend’s lips and tongue. She bent her leg to press between Sam’s thighs, the strap-on rubbed between them.

Sam captured Alex’s lower lip between her teeth, scraping with a gentle pressure before biting in that way that drove Alex crazy… She _wanted_ Sam; she was too turned on by the thought of _Lena with her hand down her pants_.

Then Sam retreated from the kiss. Alex tried to chase her to keep them connected, but Sam pulled back again and Alex’s head landed on the pillow.

With her surrender, Sam’s forehead rested against hers. “What if she actually watched?”

Alex’s eyes snapped open, “ _Fuck,”_ and the fantasy played in her mind.

_Sam was on top of Alex, inside of her, whispering how good she was, and Lena in bed with them. Alex couldn’t tear her gaze away from Lena, who had her knees bent open for them. She was resting back on one hand while the other worked between her legs. Lena’s fingertips rubbed circles on her clit, watching Sam fuck Alex hard into the mattress-_

Alex grinded into Sam’s thigh, affected by her girlfriend’s whispered words and accompanying imagination.

“Babe,”

Alex stopped and laid still when she noticed her girlfriend’s soft gaze. “Yeah?”

“What do you think?” Sam’s tone was carefully even as though she didn’t want to influence her. “Would you like it if Lena watched me fuck you?”

Even if Sam was just trying to rile her up and it would never happen, Alex wasn’t _opposed_ to the idea.

Was that weird?

Weird or not, it was hot as hell to imagine. Alex bit her lip and nodded. She couldn’t admit it out loud, not the state of mind right now.

Sam kissed her again. Her lips were smooth, soothing away her worries about it being wrong. Alex sighed happily and her hands moved under her girlfriend’s shirt to _feel_ Sam. Their lips moved with a tenderness that couldn’t be matched.

Then Sam kissed across Alex’s cheek over to her ear. Alex shivered at her girlfriend’s hot breath, “And what if she joined us?”

“What?” Caught off guard, Alex gave a short laugh.

Sam cupped her face and Alex leaned into her touch, “We could help _distract_ Lena, but only if you want to.”

Alex cracked a smile. This had to be a joke. It was all an elaborate session of dirty talk to get her even more worked up…

“Would you be into that? The three of us? Together?”

Oh, she was serious.

Alex blinked in surprise and Sam cautiously gaged her reaction.

She and Lena had good chemistry; the CEO’s compliments and the way Lena would say _‘Agent’_ in her melodic voice never failed to make Alex _giddy._ Then, yes, Lena was _stunning_. It wasn’t like Alex _hadn’t_ thought about how her lips would feel, how she would look undressed, how she would taste…

But she’d never been in a threesome. Would she get jealous when Sam and Lena fucked? The slight blush crawling on her cheeks at the thought of being a part of that made her think- _no_ , that wouldn’t be an issue. Even though it wasn’t rocket science, she still wondered how it would work between the three of them.

What if she fucked it up?

When Alex frowned, Sam immediately backed off and started to apologize. “I’m sorry, Alex. I don’t wanna push you into something that you’re not comfortable with and-“

“Hey, wait.” Alex said as she guided Sam on top of her again. Sam worried her lip between her teeth and Alex could see that Sam genuinely thought she had upset her. Alex looked into Sam’s brown eyes, they searched her own. “I want to.” She breathed out.

But Sam still looked apprehensive.

Alex smiled at her girlfriend’s concern. Sometimes, it was still a little overwhelming how much Sam cared and loved her. She didn’t think anyone could heal her after she had been broken from leaving Maggie… But Sam had been patient and caring and so adorkable…

“I… I’ve never done anything like _that_ though.” Alex explained with a nervous smile, fighting the urge to look away.

“Me either.” Sam admitted softly, but she rushed to add on. “And we don’t have to.”

But Alex _wanted_ to share this experience with her.

She wanted to see Lena in the middle of their mattress on her back. She wanted to explore her gorgeous body and know what kind of sounds Lena would make as she tasted her for the first time. And, even more surprising, she _wanted_ to look up from between Lena’s thighs and see Sam swallowing the CEO’s moans…

“Sam,” Alex lifted her hand to tuck some of her girlfriend’s long hair behind her ear. Her fingers stilled against Sam’s cheek. She bit her lip before saying, “I think it’d be hot…”

Sam gave her a small smile. “I think so too.” Then she kissed her.

The CFO shifted so her hand could trail down Alex’s body and lift the hem of Alex’s pajamas shirt. Alex twitched under Sam’s touch and she broke the kiss to sit up to take off her shirt.

Alex kissed her again, falling back onto the bed. Sam hovered over her and cupped Alex’s breast. Alex squeezed her eyes closed when the pad of Sam’s thumb teasingly moved back and forth over a rapidly hardening nipple. Each brush caused electricity to shoot through her body and when Sam pinched her hard, Alex tilted her head back and gasped.

Sam kissed down Alex’s jaw and then maneuvered between Alex’s legs as she pressed wet kisses to Alex’s neck and chest. Alex bowed slightly at the feeling of Sam’s soft lips worshipping her body.

“ _Sam.”_ Alex sighed.

Sam sat up to discard her own shirt and shifted to pull Alex’s sticky underwear down her legs. Alex watched Sam strip off her sweatpants, revealing the purple silicone strap-on jutting from between her legs.

Sam sat back and caressed the top of Alex’s open thighs. “Lena told me how _sexy_ you were, as though I didn’t already know.”

_Lena thought she was sexy._

Knowing that soon, Lena might whisper those words in her ear Alex reddened. Her girlfriend’s hand ghosted higher and Alex spread her legs more. Her eyes fluttered close when Sam’s fingertips ran along her lower lips; she was already wet. Alex twisted her hips into the touch, encouraging Sam to keep going.

“Lena wouldn’t be able to stop watching you squirm.” Sam said as her thumb ran over Alex’s bud of nerves and Alex bucked.

Sam moved her thumb away and used two fingers to spread Alex’s lips. She slid them higher and then rubbed circles on the hood of Alex’s clit.

Alex groaned at the delicious teasing.

“You’re so _beautiful_ , Alex. And your sounds? Babe, you’d send Lena over the edge, just like you did last night.”

Sam’s fingers went to her sex and she slipped a finger inside her. Alex moaned at the delicate intrusion. She was so turned on that she needed more, the single digit that stroked her walls wasn’t enough.

“Sam…” Alex whined. “More, please.”

Sam carefully pushed another finger inside of Alex and the back of Alex’s head pressed deeper into the pillow. When Sam crooked her fingers, she _heard_ how wet she was- the evidence of her arousal.

“Are you thinking about her? She would be just as soaked as you…”

With Sam’s encouragement echoing in her mind, she thought of Lena _there_ with them.

_Lena on all fours, sandwiched between Sam and Alex. Sam fucking her from behind, while Alex reached down to rub and circle Lena’s clit. Alex mouthed at the Luthor’s neck, licking her sweat, nipping at her skin. She could grind her sex against Lena’s quivering thigh and feel how roughly Sam fucked into her…_

Sam pulled her fingers almost all the way out and then pushed into her again. With each piston she dove deep and pressed higher, bouncing against the sensitive part inside of Alex.

And Alex’s body _burned_. She huffed when Sam removed her fingers. Then Sam laid down on top of her again and her girlfriend’s long hair tickled her neck as they kissed.

She let out a content sigh as Sam positioned herself between her legs. The length of the strap-on rubbed her sex, teased her clit with fleeting friction. Alex’s hips rolled and Sam chuckled.

“What would you want her to do to you?” Sam’s voice was sultry.

Alex opened her eyes when she felt Sam sit up again. A low whimper fell from her lips at the sight of her lover’s pupils blown wide. Alex propped up on her forearms and watched Sam bend down to press kisses to her hip bones. Her breath was ragged as the CFO kissed across her pubic bone before scooting further down the bed.

Sam left a wet kiss on the top of Alex’s mound and then her lips surrounded her clit.

Alex threw her head back, “Oh fuck.”

Her body burned hotter when Sam dipped her tongue inside of her sex. The wet muscle swirled and licked before Sam pulled back, much to Alex’s dismay.

When Sam licked her lips clean, Alex could’ve combusted. “I bet Lena would _love_ your taste, Alex.”

_Fuck._

She wanted to feel Lena’s dark red lips sucking her clit… “Sam, please.”

Sam leaned over Alex and kissed her cheek and then reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. She sat back again and flipped the cap open to drizzle some onto the strap-on. She closed the bottle, then tossed it to the side.

Alex felt Sam settle closer and the tip of the strap-on slid through her folds. The wet silicone grazed her clit and Alex _needed_ more.

Sam pushed into her slowly and adjusted to hover over her. Alex reached up to grab her girlfriend’s arms, fingertips pressing hard until Sam’s hips met hers.

“Oh fuck.” She grunted at the feeling of the length of the dildo filling her.

“Good?” Sam checked in, ducking down to press a kiss to Alex’s neck.

Alex wrapped her ankles around Sam’s legs, bringing her that much closer. “ _Yeah_ ,” She sighed.

Sam held her weight on her forearms and began pumping her hips. She nipped at the skin of Alex’s throat and praised her, “You’re so beautiful, Alex. You’re such a good girl.”

“Sam…” She bit her lip as the pressure coiled low.

“I can’t wait to hear you beg for Lena.” Sam gave an uneven thrust and Alex keened. “Will you be a good girl for her?”

Alex nodded helplessly and her hands moved from Sam’s arms to her back, dull nails raking down to silently plead for _more_. Her brain was in a lust-filled daze, pleasure coursing through her, heat consuming her from the inside out. She wanted _Lena_ , she wanted-

“Or maybe you want to fuck Lena like I’m fucking you?” Sam offered, angling so that the ridges of the strap-on dragged and caught against the spongey wall in Alex’s sex.

“ _Yes. God,_ Sam.”

Sam breathed out a laugh, “You like that idea, baby girl?”

Alex whimpered at the petname.

“I want to see you on top of her, Alex.” The CFO rolled her hips to grind against Alex’s clit.  

Alex moaned and bucked up to meet Sam’s thrusts. She needed Sam to fuck her faster, harder. She was lost in the electric arousal from each bump of Sam’s hips against her own- the way the strap-on buried deep, how she _almost_ got enough pressure on her clit.

“You would fuck her so good.” Sam sucked at her neck, picking up the pace. She snapped her hips forward, barely retreating before thrusting again. Her breath hot against Alex’s skin as she panted slightly at the effort. “Then she could ride you hard, babe.”

Alex choked out a groan. Lena would look so _fucking beautiful_ using her, hands tangled too tightly in Alex’s hair, taking what she wanted, fucking on Alex’s lap.

The visual and Sam’s breathy whispers were driving Alex crazy. “We would make her come so hard.”

Delirious, on the edge of orgasm. Alex was _so close._ Her mouth fell open as Sam grunted and fucked her harder. Alex clawed at Sam’s back as her arousal coiled tighter.

“Then Lena and I would _wreck_ you.”

And that was enough to tip Alex over the edge. She gasped and white exploded behind her eyelids as she arched.

Sam slowed down her thrusts until Alex heaved out a sigh and melted into the mattress. Alex kissed her, though they were still trying to catch their breath.

Against Sam’s lips, Alex mumbled “So when are we doing this?”


	3. Give Something New a Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting climax >:P

Despite Alex’s interest and eagerness in the proposed threesome, Sam checked in with her again and again before inviting Lena over. She loved how protective Sam was, but _yes_. She wanted to try this- she wanted to explore her attraction to Lena with her girlfriend.

Sam and Alex had called Lena the night before to discuss protection, boundaries, and anything else they could think of. The excitement of the upcoming date had gotten them both worked up and after the phone call, they had sprinted into the bedroom. While they made love, they talked out the tentative ideas that they wanted to try with Lena.

The day of, work proved almost impossible to get through. Although Alex tried not to let her mind wander to Sam and Lena, she was _ready_ for them. She stayed in her lab for J’onn’s sake and dashed out of work as soon as she could.

Ruby was sent to Kara’s for a Super Fun Friday Sleepover and then Alex showered. She felt kinda silly as she had a hard time choosing what to wear. It’s not like it would matter, since their clothes would be littering the floor of the bedroom by the end of the night. Still, she wanted to look nice for Sam and Lena.

She had a drink to calm the giddy energy that coursed through her, texting Sam to ask where she was when she noticed it was nearing seven. Lena would be here soon and her girlfriend had _yet_ to come home from work.

In the back of her mind, she _hoped_ Sam wasn’t planning on-

_“Sorry, baby. I’ve gotta stay at the office a little late today. Lena will be there in 5 minutes, so you two can spend some quality time together ;)”_

Alex sighed, exasperated. She _knew_ Sam was going to pull something like this! Her girlfriend meant well and honestly it was important that Alex and Lena figure out their chemistry together first… But she had wanted Sam there as a buffer for the unavoidable initial awkwardness.

She worried that for all of her attraction to Lena- what if they didn’t click without Sam there?

Sam must’ve seen Alex’s read receipt and understood her hesitation. _“Lena is head-over-heels in lust with how badass you are, Alex.”_

And that made her grin.

_“So you two better at least be making out by the time I get home.”_

She rolled her eyes at the accompanying winky-faced emoji blowing a kiss.

 _Typical_.

Alex was reassured, but still bothered by Sam’s absence. She sent her back two emojis: the middle finger and a heart.

Okay, this was fine. She could do this. She and Lena could talk, maybe drink? They _always_ bonded over alcohol so-

The doorbell rang and Alex felt like there was an army of butterflies in her stomach. She put a hand on her gut, fisting her shirt at the thrilling anxiety. Then she smoothed out her clothes and took a breath to calm her nerves before moving to open the door.

Lena stood on the front porch, looking like a _vision._ The Luthor’s hair was down from its usual tight ponytail- her straight, dark hair sleek under the light of the porch. Her lips were painted red, enchanting and _kissable_. And though Lena was sexy as hell in business attire, Alex was just as struck by the Luthor wearing black jeans and a low-cut blouse under an expensive looking coat.

Lena grinned at her, white teeth gleaming. Green eyes took a moment to look _her_ over.

Alex gave her a nervous smile. “Hey, you.”

“Good evening, Agent.”

The nickname, a reminder of Lena’s fondness for her, settled Alex. She felt calm again and it was all too easy to slip back into her confident DEO persona. She held the door open for Lena to step inside and shut it behind them, turning to see Lena shrugging off her coat and Alex’s coolness faltered. As always, the Luthor’s cleavage was _distracting_.

So it begins.

Alex cleared her throat when Lena noticed her stare. “Uh, Sam’s not home yet.”

Lena’s lips pursed. “Honestly, I expected her to do this.”

They both knew Sam too well. Alex laughed, “She wanted us to spend some _quality time,”_ Alex air-quoted the words, “Together.”

“Which I’m sure she means starting without her.” Lena sighed and shook her head with a loving annoyance.

Heat blossomed over Alex’s cheeks, leading Lena into the living room. The CEO sat on one end of the couch and Alex sat beside her, feeling energy ignite and bounce in the comfortable space between them.

Lena’s eyes met hers, an almost _shyness_ in the look. “You know, that morning…” She paused for a moment as Alex smiled at the memories of the _start_ of all this. “I told her not to get any ideas. When she said she had a proposition for me, I wasn’t exactly surprised.”

Alex snorted, “I was.” It _had_ been a surprise, but a pleasant one. When Lena’s smile drooped, Alex quickly added. “But I mean, we’re here.” She gesticulated between them, “So I’m totally into it. Into you.”

“Likewise,” The word shook with amusement.

Alex gravitated towards her in the softness of the moment. Then Lena laughed and Alex cocked her head to the side in question.

“I’m sorry. This is just-“

“Kinda crazy?” Alex finished with a chuckle. Her heart rate sped up as Lena shifted to face her. She hadn’t realized how close they were.

“The entire situation really.” Lena agreed. The CEO rested an arm on the back of the couch, hand reaching out to play with a strand of Alex’s hair; Alex leaned into the touch.

Time froze when Alex met Lena’s beautiful green eyes. There was hardly any space between them now. Her gaze flicked down to Lena’s mouth, drawn there because of how close they were. Lena’s toothy white grin contrasted stunningly with the red of her lips. When the Luthor pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, Alex felt her heart stutter.

She looked into the other woman’s eyes again and her mouth went dry. Her tongue poked out, wetting her lips.

It surprised Alex how much she wanted to kiss Lena.

She heard Lena’s sharp intake of breath when she lifted a hand to cup the woman’s cheek. Her thumb stroked over Lena’s cheekbone and she delighted in being able to touch her. It felt long awaited, though Sam had just rekindled a previous spark between them.

Alex felt Lena’s other hand fist into her shirt, not quite tugging but the implication wasn’t lost on her. Since Sam had already given them permission, Alex’s eyes fell close as she leaned forward and closed the remaining distance.

_Oh woah._

The first press of lips was tentative, but _good_. Then their lips moved experimentally, out of synch for a moment until they found their rhythm. Alex’s eyebrows were almost to her hairline, amazed at how _enjoyable_ this was.

Kissing Lena was decidedly different than kissing Sam.

Sam was gentle and confident all at once, taking charge and setting the pace and the mood. Alex loved how unpredictable she kissed. Sam would press their lips together with a bruising force one minute and the next, she would kiss her so tenderly that Alex felt like melting.

But Lena matched Alex’s pace and let her lead. They kissed slow, lips melding and ebbing softly. She savored it and engrained their first moment into her memory.

Then Alex experimented; she parted her mouth and Lena smoothly synchronized. Her tongue ran along Lena’s lips to taste her- a hint of wine lingered there and Alex felt drunk off the remnants and the electricity in each kiss.

They shared a breath as they broke the kiss for a moment. Then they crashed together again. Alex felt Lena’s nose press into her cheek, felt each puff of air. She sighed happily as hot, wet kisses fried her brain.

The Luthor hummed in response. Alex enjoyed the way Lena’s tongue leisurely explored her mouth and she shifted, pressing against her, and she followed Lena down as they lay along the couch. She straddled the woman’s thigh as she settled on top of her; she admired the way Lena’s body fit so perfectly under her.

Lena’s hand sifted through Alex’s hair and Alex practically purred when fingertips lightly pet the back of her head. Alex encouraged her with a hard press of her lips, her thumb sweeping over and down to run along the woman’s sharp jaw.

She felt Lena tilt into her hand, but the hand on the back of Alex’s hair pushed her down. When they parted for air, Alex sucked on Lena’s lower lip. She bit teasingly and laved her tongue. Lena’s lower half twitched under her and Alex lowered herself to press their bodies flush together; she moaned as the heat between Lena’s thighs burned against her leg. Alex twisted her hips to push up into Lena and was rewarded with a breathy moan.

It was just as hot as she had imagined.

Alex pressed another fevered kiss to Lena’s lips before pulling back so they could properly pant in a couple breaths. She was _proud_ that Lena was just as breathless as she was. The woman’s other hand gripped her bicep, grounding them while they _looked_ at each other.

Lena’s mouth was parted open, a blush dusted over her pale cheeks, and her long dark hair was fanned out around her on the cushion beneath them. Her lustful gaze sent a warmth through Alex that pooled between her thighs.

Alex slid along Lena’s leg, wanting to find some relief. She was almost embarrassed at the move but the CEO rolled her hips up into her.

They kissed again and it was so slow and mind-numbingly _hot_ that Alex felt dizzy. She purposely bumped her thigh against Lena as she tried to wiggle impossibly closer and Lena’s fingertips dug into her arm. The heat between them raged on.

Lena mumbled against her lips, “My god, Agent.”

Alex pecked her again and then she grinned, “That’s not my name,” She whispered in the small distance of their mouths, “You know that right?”

“I’m sure that by the end of the night, I’ll remember to call out your name.”

_Fuck._

Alex grit her teeth and grinded on Lena’s thigh and they both moaned. Alex kissed the woman’s flushed cheek and then kissed down to her jaw. She nipped and sucked there until Lena tightened her grip in Alex’s hair and dragged her back into a kiss.

When Lena pushed up, they rolled onto their sides. Alex perched precariously on the edge of the couch, but the other woman threw a leg over hers to keep her steady. Lena’s hand ran down her arm and stopped at her hip. At the feeling of Lena burrowing under her shirt to touch her, Alex’s knee jerked up at the electricity.

Lena twisted against her knee as her hand explored under Alex’s shirt. She felt a spasm jolt through her midsection at the delicate touch. In retaliation, Alex slid her hand from the other woman’s face down her body. She followed the woman’s curves, ghosting over the swell of the side of Lena’s breast, dipping at her waist-

Then Lena broke the kiss with a flinch and small huff of laughter. Alex skimmed her fingers over the woman’s side again, chuckling at Lena’s twitch. “Ticklish?”

“Maybe.”

And before Alex could tickle her again, Lena moved her hand to Alex’s side. Alex hissed and tried to control her squirms. She’d be _damned_ to let the Luthor know she was just as ticklish, but Lena’s nimble fingers were ruthless. Alex finally groaned out a laugh- point to Lena.

“Stalemate?” Lena offered

Alex accepted the truce and kissed her again, smiling against her lips. She gripped Lena’s hip, squeezing and rocking Lena against her, and then snaked her hand over her ass. The CEO moaned into her mouth. Alex felt the leg wrapped over her pull her tighter as Lena humped into her.

Their kisses were frantic, wet and _burning_. Alex trailed her hand down the thigh thrown over her, wanting to feel every part of Lena, and then moved her hand back up to squeeze her ass again.

And Lena was _losing_ it. Alex loved the desperation of Lena’s grinding, the sound of their quiet moans, how they couldn’t seem to get close enough to each other. Lena sucked on Alex’s bottom lip and Alex whined.

As they continued to make out like horny teenagers, Alex could feel how _wet_ her underwear was.

 _It was hot. Fuck, it was so hot_.

The heat between her hips was distracting; a pleasant pain of arousal. And though she was turned on beyond belief, Alex _loved_ this. As much as she wanted to feel Lena _naked_ under her with their bodies pressed together and feel her sex sliding over her thigh… The build-up of intense _need_ felt so fucking good. She wanted to enjoy this _ache_ for hours-

Sam would’ve already had her hand down Alex’s pants, but Lena seemed to be loving their torturous humping session too.

So their desire built and _consumed_ her until she was hazy. And she let herself get lost in it.

With no room between them, Lena’s hand guided Alex’s shirt halfway up her body as she trailed her touch from Alex’s hip to her breast. Alex held the woman’s ass and Lena’s fingers wiggled under Alex’s bra to tease her. She tried to shift on top of her again, but with the CEO’s body against the back of the cushions, she couldn’t go anywhere.

She groaned when the woman pinched her nipple roughly, she felt the vibrations of Lena’s pleased hum against her lips. The Luthor squeezed and palmed her breast and Alex was _heated_ , but in heaven as the arm below her head bent to cradle her close and play with her hair.

Alex caressed Lena’s ass before she hitched the woman’s thigh higher. She scratched a nail down the seam of the woman’s pants until she could feel her heat. She pressed a knuckle against Lena and rubbed. She whined when Lena’s hand moved from her breast with one last tease of her nipple, but Lena’s hand slid down her body _lower_.

Alex broke the kiss to gasp. She squeezed her thighs together and rocked forward into her hand as Lena rubbed her over her jeans.

Her _want_ was blistering with Lena cupping her. She pulled away from the woman’s mouth and asked, “When do you think Sam will be home?” Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she could wait for her girlfriend to get home before she came in Lena’s hand. She rolled her hips against the touch on her sex and Lena pressed harder, “Because I _really_ want you to keep doing that.”

Behind them, Sam cleared her throat.

In her surprise, Alex rolled away from Lena _and completely forgot_ she was on the edge of the couch. She landed hard on her ass and looked up at Sam with wide-eyes and her girlfriend just smirked down at her.

* * *

Lena couldn’t catch Alex in time before she rolled off of the couch. She leaned forward to peer over the edge of the cushions and saw Alex on the floor with her pupils blown and a beautiful blush on her face.

Then they all burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, Alex. Are you okay?” Lena asked, trying to stifle her giggles.

Alex laughed and nodded as she picked herself up off of the floor. Lena sat up and moved to the other end of the couch so that Alex could sit beside her; she put her arm around the agent’s waist and stroked her thumb over her hipbone soothingly while they recovered from their amusement.

Sam leaned back in her seat on the adjacent couch and smiled, _smug_. “Looks like you two were having fun.”

Diplomatically, Lena crossed one leg over the other but she had to hold back a groan when she felt her wetness shift between her thighs. “We had to _entertain_ ourselves until you arrived.”

Alex shook with silent laughter for a moment before she bit her lip shyly.

_Adorable._

Lena palmed the agent’s hip, noticing Sam’s eyes dart down to where they were connected. She matched Sam’s smile when brown eyes met hers and anticipation for their fun welled. Then her best friend looked up at her girlfriend with adoration and the reality of the situation crashed over Lena again. Sam and Alex were so happy together and were willing to share _themselves_ and _each other_ with her…

She pat the redhead’s hip then the seat beside Alex. Sam switched couches and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder; her fingertips reached out to touch Lena and Lena moved closer, pressing into the agent’s side.

She leaned forward to watch the two as Sam lovingly put her other hand on Alex’s knee and squeezed. They met in a kiss and Lena watched _hungrily_. Alex held Sam’s face in her hands while their lips moved, expertly in tune with each other. When they parted, the agent rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

They shared their moment and Lena almost felt like she was intruding, yet she was wondering, _hoping_ that she would eventually find that kind of relationship. It was as cute as it was sexy.

She rested her head on the woman’s shoulder and glided her hand up and down her side. Alex turned back to her and shrugged her shoulder. Lena lifted her head, noticed the upward quirk on the agent’s mouth, and was pulled in for a kiss-

Alex’s lips were still wet from kissing Sam.

_God._

Alex kissed her so softly but with an underlying _fierceness_ that made her wetter. She felt the woman’s hand slide across her lap and land on her hip and Lena pressed closer, then Alex grabbed under her thigh and gently tugged her forward.

Lena broke the kiss just long enough to straddle the agent. Alex gripped her hips and squeezed as they shared a hot breath before diving back for more. She weaved her hands through Alex’s hair, clutched the short locks at the base of her skull, and tilted the woman’s head back to deepen the kiss. She moaned into Alex’s mouth when she felt Sam’s hand tease the top of her thigh between them.

“You’re both so sexy.” Sam’s voice was low, thick with desire.

And Lena grinned into the kiss. Alex chased her lips when she pulled back to shoot her friend a haughty wink. It backfired in the best way. Alex kneaded her hips, leaning back as Sam shifted closer.

Lena met her halfway and it was _everything_ she had missed. Sam tasted exactly how she remembered, though her kiss was almost gentle- influenced by Alex, no doubt. It made _this_ all the better. She parted her lips for Sam and sucked in a sharp breath through her nose as she felt Alex’s hips roll up beneath her.

Sam kissed her like she was making up for lost time and it made Lena’s head spin. Then Alex brushed over Lena’s hip, over the front of her jeans, the inside of her thigh-

Lena’s breath hitched and she broke the kiss when Alex rubbed her aching center. Sam pecked her lips once more and then Lena surged forward to kiss Alex. She rocked into Alex’s touch and Sam _groaned_.

“Shit,” The word was breathy, _heavy_.

Alex grinded the heel of her palm against Lena before she moved to grip her hip again, much to Lena’s dismay. Lena let her pull away from the kiss and she opened her eyes to see Alex’s dark eyes focused on Sam.

“Sorry,” Sam’s smile was too wide; she wasn’t ashamed of her interruption. “But you two are hot as fuck.”

Lena admired Alex’s cute blush and chuckled at her best friend’s shameless appraisal. She untangled her hands from Alex’s hair and rested her palms flat on the top of the agent’s chest. She licked her wet lips and suggested, “Should we move to the bedroom?”

But Sam’s expression turned serious as she asked for consent, “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Lena _wanted_ them both and the evidence of it soaked into her jeans.

Then Sam smiled and regarded Alex. The redhead was flushed from their kiss as she nodded. “I’m with Lena. The bedroom sounds awesome.”

The CFO chuckled and quickly pressed her lips to Alex’s. Lena released her hold on Alex’s shirt to move to stand up. Abandoning the couch, Sam led the way to their bedroom.

It felt like a dream but _this_ was really happening.

Alex flicked on the lights as Sam stopped in the middle of the room to face Lena. Her heart beat wildly when Alex’s arms wrapped around her from behind while Sam stepped close to kiss her. Lena clung to Sam with one arm and the other reached behind her to hold the back of the agent’s thigh.

Lena felt Alex’s fingers skim the edge of her pants, touching her so teasingly between herself and Sam. Alex undid the button and unzipped her pants. Sam kissed her harder at the sound and Lena made a low noise as Alex trailed the pad of a finger down her exposed mound.

Alex grinded into her from behind when the agent realized Lena wasn’t wearing any underwear. Lena pressed back against Alex’s front and Sam broke the kiss to duck down and suck her neck.

Lena was overloaded with arousal as the two women worked her up in tandem. She felt a hot hand land on her midsection, dragging her blouse up to touch her taunt muscles, and the hand in her pants rubbed hard circles low on her pubic bone but not where she needed it most.

Then they started to undress her. As her jeans were pulled down, she felt her wetness slide over her thighs. After she raised her arms for her shirt to come off, the CFO snapped off her bra. Lena discarded it carelessly and embraced the woman.

Sam’s slow, _scorching_ kisses and the feeling of Alex’s body sliding down to kneel behind her left Lena wondering how she was going to survive the night. Warm hands landed on her calves to help stabilize her as Alex helped her step out of her tight jeans.

Alex’s breath was hot on her leg and she _dripped_ as she imagined what Alex’s view of her sex must be from down there. The agent pressed kisses on the back of her thigh and the small of her back and then Alex stood and kissed her shoulder blade.

Sam’s hand groped her breast to distract her from the absence of Alex’s body heat behind her. She heard a shirt drop to the floor followed by the sound of a zipper and then Lena was sandwiched between the two women; she moaned at the feeling of Alex’s hard nipples pressing against her back. Now all she needed was Sam undressed.

Lena tugged at Sam’s shirt and fumbled with the woman’s jeans. Sam’s hand slid from her breast and the agent had to hold her up as Sam touched her sex. Lena broke the kiss with a gasp, eyes clenched shut at the pleasure. A single digit dragged through her folds and flicked over her clit.

“Lena, you’re _soaked_.” Sam said as she teasingly explored between Lena’s thighs. “Did kissing Alex make you this wet?”

Lena threw her head back against Alex’s shoulder, unable to stop the way her hips surged forward into Sam’s touch. She moaned at the friction, _“Yes.”_

Alex rested her head against Lena’s and she sucked on an earlobe while a calloused hand came up to caress Lena’s breasts. Her body burned under their attention; she was an absolute _mess_.

“I saw how good she was making you feel.” Sam’s murmur set off sparks that shot through Lena, down to where she was touching her. “You were grinding on her thigh, _desperate._ ”

Alex pinched her nipple _hard_ , “Fuck.” The woman grunted low in her ear.

Lena bit her lip and rocked into Sam while Alex pushed against her. Then she heard their wet kisses and she felt like she would go _mad_ from her arousal.

She could only _feel_ and _burn_ , caught in a pleasurable haze. Their breathy kisses were right next to her ear, edging her _closer_. There was a fire in her stomach and an actual flood between her thighs.

Then Sam removed her hand and Lena opened her bleary eyes, holding back an upset groan. She was guided to the bed and she sat on the edge, wetness seeping from her core onto the sheets. She was unapologetic as she leaned back on her arms to watch the _show_.

Her eyes raked over Alex’s naked, gloriously toned body. She was lean and powerful and only a couple inches shorter than Sam. She looked every bit as beautiful and _sexy_ as she had in Lena’s fantasies.

The agent was quick to help Sam strip. The CFO’s shirt was bunched up and tossed on the floor. Lena’s heart stopped as Alex dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend. Sam shed her bra as Alex worshipped Sam’s midriff while she unbuttoned the CFO’s pants and slid them down.

Lena _burned_ for them.

Alex dragged Sam’s underwear down from her hips with her teeth before her hands came up to pull the material the rest of the way down. Sam fisted a hand in Alex’s hair and jerked her forward, roughly directing Alex between her spread thighs. Lena nearly combusted when Alex lapped at Sam’s sex from her entrance to her clit, keeping eye contact with Sam.

Lena couldn’t take the ache anymore. Her propped up on one arm, letting her other snake down to touch herself. She heaved out a ragged breath as she circled her clit, sticky arousal pooled to the point that her fingers _slid_ over herself.

She watched and _needed._

Sam’s head was thrown back while she fucked herself against Alex’s mouth. “Babe, that’s- Oh fuck! Lena is going to _love_ your tongue.”

Alex moaned, muffled between Sam’s thighs. The CFO’s mouth fell open and a sigh of pleasure escaped. She grinded her hips forward at the same time that she pushed Alex in deeper. Alex’s hands clutched Sam’s legs, grounding herself as she ate her girlfriend out. Then Sam’s hips undulated and Lena’s ears rang with Sam’s choked back groan.

The taller woman carefully helped Alex up and Alex grinned when she noticed the CEO touching herself. Lena was breathless, _still_ on edge, but she pulled her hand away. The redhead pecked a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips and then joined her on the edge of the bed and guided Lena to lay in the middle. Alex settled on her side next to Lena as Sam climbed onto the bed.

Lena’s eyes fluttered close when Alex leaned down to kiss her.

_God damn._

The agent’s lips were still sticky and wet with _Sam’s_ arousal. She parted her mouth and Lena whimpered at the familiar taste of Sam’s sweet and tangy juices. Lena wrapped her arm around Alex and played with her hair as the woman let her _take_ and _savor_.

Then Alex mumbled, “You’re so fuckin’ hot.”

Lena tugged on the woman’s hair and then looked up at her. A satisfied smile danced on Alex’s swollen lips, her nose still shining from her girlfriend’s arousal. Lena tore her gaze away from the woman to look for Sam-

_Shit._

Sam sat at the foot of the bed on her opposite side, watching them. Their eyes met and the CFO gave her a wicked grin. Her hand reached out to touch Lena and directed her to spread her legs. Alex adjusted a pillow under her neck so that she could watch Sam move to sit between her thighs. Lena’s hips rolled at the coolness of the room on her exposed sex and Sam’s hungry eyes devoured the sight.

Alex wiggled into her side and gazed down at her body as she ran a hand over Lena’s stomach, causing her to let out a shaky breath at the tug and pull of arousal, and Sam’s hands roamed up and down her inner thighs.

They felt _so good_.

Lena looked up at Alex when the woman’s hand stilled between her hipbones; mischief glinted in her dark brown eyes. Then Sam’s fingers lightly traced over her lower lips and Lena’s eyes snapped shut. She swallowed back a whine, rocked her hips up, but Sam _barely_ pushed a finger through her folds before her hand retreated again.

She huffed. “Sam, stop teasing me.”

Alex snickered and Lena shook her head.

_Just wait, Agent._

She endured another moment of _waiting_ to see what her best friend would do next. She could still feel Alex’s eyes on her and the woman scratched her dull nails along the skin between her hips. Before Lena could say something to the devious CFO, Sam’s thumb brushed over Lena’s clit.

_Oh God, yes._

Sam rubbed circles over her and she tried to grind up into her touch but Alex’s hand kept her steady. Pleasure seared through her, but the gentle pressure left her _needing_ more friction.

Through gritted teeth, she started “Sam, I swear-“

But Alex kissed her quiet and continued to set her aflame with the teasing touches to her sensitive skin. Lena moaned and pulled her closer. Sam kept the slow rhythm over her clit until she started to shake and squirm. She broke away from Alex’s mouth when Sam pushed a finger into her.

“Oh…” She sighed at the momentary relief.

But she was so impossibly turned on that the single digit left her craving. Sam moved too slowly in and out of her as Alex’s hand burned a path up Lena’s twitching body to settle on her ribs. She spread her legs more for Sam, wordlessly begging her to start fucking her. Sam _loved_ to tease though.

Lena was hot and frustrated at the denial. Alex kissed her, but she couldn’t be appeased. She didn’t mean to, but she took it out on the agent. She bit Alex’s bottom lip _hard_ and Alex hissed; the taste of copper splashed over her tongue as Alex pulled back.

She opened her eyes, cursing her carelessness. “Oh fuck, Alex. Are you okay?”

Alex nodded and licked her lip clean of the thin gleam of blood then she moved to kiss her again. Lena soothed her tongue over the wound.

Sam crooked her finger up and stroked the spongey wall roughly. “Don’t be mean to my girlfriend.”

Alex blew out an amused breath through her nose as their lips continued to move together. Sam sped up slightly, just enough to make Lena shift a foot flat on the bed and drag her knee up. She wanted Sam _deeper_. She arched when Alex broke the kiss and circled a finger over her hard nipple.

With Alex’s hot mouth sucking at her neck, Lena groaned. “More, Sam.”

Sam pulled her finger almost all the way out, swirling over the walls of her entrance. “Not until you apologize to Alex. Tell her you’ll make it up to her.”

Lena felt Alex stop, lips pressed against her throat. Maybe the woman didn’t want her to feel obligated to do anything, but Alex gave her an out. Lena choked back a moan as arousal and pain churned through her when Alex _bit_ her.

“It’s fine. We’re even now.” Alex told Sam.

The agent rolled Lena’s nipple between her fingers and sucked on the mark she left. She licked the bite then scrapped her teeth over the sensitive skin. Lena’s throat throbbed, but she titled her head back so that Alex could give her more.

And Sam must’ve been satisfied with that because she pushed another finger into her. Lena clenched down on Sam, hips writhing up into her thrusts. Lena tangled her hand in Alex’s hair as Alex nipped a path down Lena’s neck and over her collarbone to her breasts. When Sam entered her with a third finger, Alex’s lips closed over Lena’s nipple.

The two of them were _torturing_ her and it was a thousand times better than any of her wet dreams.

Arousal coiled tightly at her hips and she was desperate for release. While Sam _finally_ fucked her hard with three fingers, Alex’s tongue flicked over her rapidly and Lena imagined the agent’s mouth lavishing that kind of attention between her legs. Lena held Alex by her hair, fisted her other hand in the bedsheets, she tensed and keened.

When Sam’s other hand moved to frantically rub over her clit, Lena came _hard_ with a long, drawn-out moan. Her legs snapped shut to keep Sam _there_ , deep inside of her, and she bowed, pushing into Alex’s mouth.

White exploded in her vision as the release rocked through her.

Then she sighed as she crashed back down. She melted, relaxing into the bed again, and tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she had come that hard.

She laughed breathlessly and opened her eyes, running a hand through her hair. “Oh wow.”

Alex cuddled her and pecked a kiss to the top of her chest. Lena met her eyes and the redhead gave her a smile that _oozed_ smugness and affection. She pet the woman’s hair as she looked toward the foot of the bed.

Lena’s heart stopped when she saw Sam _licking_ her fingers clean of her juices, enjoying her taste again. As much as Sam and Alex were trying to kill her, Lena thought this was the most _pleasurable_ assassination attempt ever.

Sam winked at her and then told her girlfriend, “Alex. She tastes _so good_.”

Lena and Alex both let out a low groan. Alex sat up on her knees and reached for Sam and the CFO leaned forward to kiss her. Lena bunched the sheets in her fist when she saw Sam’s hand dip between Alex’s legs; Lena _loved_ the agent’s whine. And though Lena had just come, she felt _insatiable_ as Sam rubbed Alex and the pat her palm against Alex’s sex, making the agent’s hips twitch.

The CEO was so out of it that she didn’t hear what Sam whispered in Alex’s ear but she noticed the heavy blush on the redhead’s face. Alex nodded and Sam rubbed her center again before she slipped off of the bed.

Then Alex lay beside her, practically shaking from pent up desire. She wrapped an arm around Lena and kissed her neck.

“Are you okay?”

Lena hadn’t expected the agent to check up on her; her chest warmed at the tenderness. She gave a weak nod. “Yes, though I’m convinced you two will kill me by the end of the night.”

Alex gave a soft laugh and twirled her fingertips over Lena’s stomach. “You’re so gorgeous, Lena.” And she pecked her lips to her shoulder and the cute kiss melted Lena’s heart. Lena ran her fingers through Alex’s red hair and Alex asked, “Can I fuck you?”

Her body thrummed in response and Lena grinned, “I was hoping you would, Agent.”

They shared a heated kiss until Lena’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a sharp slap of skin and Alex’s accompanying flinch. Alex rolled onto her side again, glaring behind her as a hand massaged her assaulted backside.

“You two are adorable,” Sam smiled, “But break it up.”

Sam held a harness with a royal blue dildo already attached to the o-ring of the strap-on. The dildo caught Lena’s attention because there was a ridge, like the head of a cock, and then grooves and bumps along the length of it.

_Damn. That was going to feel incredible._

Sam lay beside Lena as Alex climbed off of the bed to slide into the strap-on. Alex settled on her knees between Lena’s legs and rolled a condom over the dildo; she drizzled some lube onto length jutting from her hips and fisted it.

Lena could barely contain her moan at the sight.

“Isn’t she sexy?” Sam asked Lena, who couldn’t take her eyes off of the focused agent as she the lube onto the strap-on.

Lena swallowed and said, “She is.”

Alex gave a low, embarrassed laugh and wiped the excess liquid onto the bedspread.

Sam encouraged her, “Show her what a good girl you are, Alex.”

Alex moved to hover over her and she felt the tip of the dildo slip over her sex. She grabbed Alex’s strong arms, looking down at the space between their bodies.

The agent settled into position but waited until Sam said, “Go ahead, baby.”

Then Alex reached down to guide the head into Lena. The first inch pushed into her and Lena’s grip on Alex’s arms tightened as Alex’s hand returned to the bed and she slowly pumped her hips forward.

As each _delicious_ inch slid into Lena, she felt the grooves and bumps rub the walls of her sex. Lena’s teeth clenched at the pleasure and ache of being stretched. She groaned when Alex’s hips pressed flush against hers.

She was so _full._

Alex lowered onto her forearms, smooshing their bodies together, and kissed Lena’s neck. Lena automatically wrapped her legs around the woman’s hips, more of the dildo buried inside of her at the new angle. She enjoyed the fullness, but she _needed_ Alex to start fucking her.

“Move, Agent.” Lena rocked her hips provocatively.

Sam laughed at her order, but Alex pulled almost all the way out and Lena sucked in a breath. Then Alex pushed into her until the harness of the strap-on mashed against her sex. The long, slow pistoning was absolutely _maddening._

Lena’s legs constricted whenever the agent bottomed out inside of her, pulling her closer. Sam propped her head in her hand, enthralled by the fucking; it was amazing that all she had to do was reach out and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and Lena could feel the energy passing between them.

Sam’s thumb rubbed the woman’s pale skin, and ever the top, Sam directed her girlfriend on how to fuck Lena. “Grind your hips against hers, babe.”

Alex faltered at the command, but then she figured it out. The base of the strap-on rubbed her clit as Alex twisted her hips when their pelvises met.

“ _Oh,_ ” Lena sighed out.

Alex sucked on the skin of her throat and she continued the lazy thrusts. Any other time, she would’ve _loved_ the unhurried fucking from the badass but pressure tightened between her hips and her desire needed to be satisfied. “Faster, Alex.”

She needed _more_.

Alex’s lips pressed against her neck, she nosed the sweaty skin, and she obeyed. The agent snapped her hips forward and the rutting made the grooves and ridges feel _heavenly_.

“Like that?” Alex asked breathlessly.

Lena moaned her approval. Her hands moved from Alex’s arms to her back as she met Alex thrust for thrust. The quick pace only made her burn more. She clawed at the woman, edging closer but-

Sam read her like a book. “Do you want Alex to fuck you hard?”

 _Yes_.

A low noise rumbled from the back of Alex’s throat and Lena groaned. _“Agent_.” She felt Alex smile against her neck at the indirect demand.

Ever the perfect servicer, Alex obliged. “Hold on.” The woman reached back and pulled Lena’s legs high up on her back and the strap-on jostled deeper.

Through half-lidded eyes, she turned to look at Sam and saw her best friend’s dark eyes dancing. Lena felt her heart flutter at the gaze, but then Alex slammed into her.

Lena arched and choked back a cry as Alex pulled out until the head knocked against the top of her wall and then she drove back in. Lena and the headboard shook from the hard fucking and Lena nearly came at each rough thrust.

“Alex, that’s perfect.” Sam breathed out, affected by the scene. “Keep it up, baby.”

Then Sam had the nerve to look so damn _smug_ as she focused on Lena, “I can tell from your moans that you love how my girlfriend is fucking you.”

Lena’s nails rake down Alex’s back at the deliberate word choice. She clawed hard enough to draw blood and Alex grunted and gave a jarring thrust that made Lena whimper.

“This is so fucking hot.” Sam mumbled, a lip bitten between her teeth.

The sound of the headboard smacking rhythmically matching each slick slap of skin was like an energetic metronome. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat. Alex pressed a wet kiss to Lena’s chest and her hot breaths made Lena _burn._

Sam pushed Lena’s hair away from the side of her face, the pad of her fingers gliding over the sweat of her overheated skin. “How close are you, Lena?”

Lena clenched her jaw and hissed out a breath in response. She was already on the edge- _close, close, close_ with each thrust.

“I want to see you come for Alex.”

So she did.

At the next hard rut, Lena groaned out her new lover’s name as she came. “ _Alex!_ Fuck.”

She saw _stars_. Her walls clench around the strap-on inside her and Alex slowed down her pumping but didn’t stop.  

When she came down, she sighed and opened her eyes and Sam was still looking at her.

Alex panted out a breathy laugh, “Holy fuck.”

When the woman stilled, she collapsed on top of Lena- apparently as boneless as she felt. Their sweaty bodies melted into each other and Lena tried to catch her breath with Alex’s grounding weight on her.

“Damn. We should’ve done this sooner.” Lena ran her hand through Alex’s damp hair, cradling the agent to her chest.

“Totally.” Alex mumbled and nuzzled her chest.

Sam chuckled. “Alex, you did so good.” Alex hummed happily at the praise. Lena noticed how softly Sam regarded her girlfriend as her hand trailed over the agent’s spine. “You fucked Lena so hard that she tore into your back.” Alex’s lips curled up at the touch to her wounds, but Lena pet her hair to soothe her. “She’ll just have to kiss your scratches better later.”

Lena _was_ looking forward to the aftercare, but she wondered she should leave before the post-fucking cuddling. Her chest ached at the thought of ever leaving this bed. She unwound her legs from around Alex but the redhead didn’t move.

“Did I tire you out, Agent?” Lena teased.

At the challenge, Alex lifted up and scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Still, her cheeks were flushed and Lena saw the slight shake in Alex’s arms as she hovered over her. Before she could mention it, Sam sat up beside her. Sam’s hands traveled lower down her girlfriend’s back and Lena couldn’t see Sam feeling between Alex’s thighs but the agent bucked into Lena. They shared a moan.

Sam smiled. “You’re so wet, babe. Need some help?”

Alex grinded back into Sam’s touch.

With the dildo buried inside of Lena, the movement riled her up more. “Alex,” Lena said through clenched teeth, a warning.

Alex whined when Sam removed her hand and said, “You’ve been so good tonight.” Then wet fingertips stroked Lena’s side, showing her just how turned on the woman was.

 “Please, Sam.” Alex groaned out and she turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

“Pull out, Alex and give me the strap-on.” Sam ordered.

Alex was careful as she extracted herself from Lena. Lena’s breath hitched and she hated the empty feeling and how cold she was without Alex on top of her.

“Trade places with Lee, Alex.” Lena hadn’t heard that nickname in while and it made her _melt_. “I want to fuck you.”

Alex rolled onto her back, pushed the harness down from around her hips, then she settled onto the damp sheets with a sigh as Sam disappeared into the bathroom.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Lena rolled onto her side and traced a finger over the hard lines of the woman’s abs. She wet her lips at the urge to _lick_ the toned midsection of her lover.

“This feels like a dream.” Alex admitted, breath catching as Lena circled a finger over her nipple.

Lena shifted to kiss the underside of Alex’s breast. “Mm, I agree. Quite an enjoyable dream though.”

Sam climbed back on the bed with a new dildo attached to the strap-on. It was purple, thinner, but about an inch longer.

“Here.” Sam held out her hand and Lena took the small remote then _blushed_ when she realized what it was. Sam positioned herself between Alex’s legs and said, “Lena is going to control the bullet in the strap-on.”

Alex nodded, “Just fuck me already, please.”

“Okay baby. Since you’ve been such a good girl.” Lena’s eyes were wide as she watched Sam reached down to touch the apex of her girlfriend’s thighs, “You’re so ready for me.”

Alex keened and Lena was speechless as Sam glided into Alex. As the CFO began to smoothly pound into her, Lena memorized the way Sam’s lean muscles moved, the way Alex writhed beneath her.

The agent bit her lip, choking back a sound, then Lena clicked the vibrator on and Alex spasmed under Sam. _“Fuck!”_

Sam ducked down to bite Alex’s chest. Her teeth dug deep and she mouthed the spot until Alex groaned. “We all know you can’t be quiet, Alex.” She kissed the spot and Sam’s eyes flicked over to Lena’s as she said, “That’s what started this.”

Lena’s mouth was the only dry thing about her while Sam fucked Alex and whispered, “Isn’t this what you wanted? Lena watching me fuck you?”

At that, Lena sped up the speed of the vibrator inside of the dildo. Memories of that night couldn’t compare to actually _watching_ Sam thrust into Alex. She couldn’t believe she had already had _two_ orgasms, but still wanted more. She grasped the remote tight in one hand while the other went to her chest to pinch her nipples.

She groaned but before she could touch _lower_ , Sam caught her hand. She huffed in frustration.

“Wanna touch yourself to us fucking again?” Sam asked casually, making Alex turn her head.

Under their stare, Lena scowled. “Yes.” She bit back. “You two make it so-“

“ _Hard?_ ” Sam supplied with a grin as she snapped her hips forward.

Between their banter, Alex clung to Sam and her back bowed up. _“Sam.”_

“Impossible.” Lena finished with a grumble.

She yanked her wrist out of Sam’s hold just as the CFO said, “You’re not allowed to, Lena.” And the rule made her feel _defiant_ until Sam continued, “Why don’t you ask Alex for help?”

Sam stopped with a wicked glint in her eyes. That look only meant trouble and Lena felt her wetness leak onto the sheets

_Oh no._

Sam turned away from her to talk to her girlfriend, who was a complete _mess_ beneath her. “Alex?”

“Yeah?” She sounded dazed.

“What if Lena rode your face while I fucked you?”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat- these two were _not_ good for her health.

Especially when Alex gave a low, needy noise. “ _Please_.”

Alex ran a hand through her hair when the taller woman pulled out to reposition. Sam pulled Alex further along the bed and rubbed the top of her sex while the dildo hung at Alex’s entrance, glistening with her arousal.

It all felt so _unbelievable_ as Lena helped the agent into a comfortable position with pillows under and around her head. Alex nodded at her and Lena straddled her face at the same time that Sam slipped back into her. Alex’s mouth latched onto the inside of Lena’s thigh and she nearly fell forward, but Alex’s hands were strong on her hips.

Lena reached behind her to grab the headboard with one hand, while the other upped the setting on the bullet inside of the strap-on. Despite Alex’s hot breath warming her, _scorching_ her alive, Lena opened her eyes to see Sam bucking her hips into Alex’s. She watched the length of the dildo move in and out of the woman below her.

Then Alex blew over Lena’s overheated sex and the air hit her clit. She hissed in pleasure as the woman teased her, kissed and nipped at her lower lips. She tried to keep still, focusing on _not_ smothering the woman-

But when Alex kissed her clit, all coherent thoughts were thrown out the god damn window. She moaned and her hips rolled down. Alex’s tongue slowly circled her clit and caressed the bud with a gentle downward stroke.

Lena met Sam’s gaze as the woman asked, “Doesn’t she taste good, babe?”

Alex nodded and her tongue pressed _rough_ against Lena’s clit and electric shocks trilled through her body. Lena fought to keep her eyes open as Alex’s tongue stroked though her folds and teased her entrance. She was rewarded with the sight of Sam’s _sexy_ taunt abs moving as she sped up.

“Alex, I can feel you clenching.” Sam said, voice like velvet.

Alex’s hips lifted off of the mattress when Sam reached down to press her thumb against her clit.

_God._

It was all _too much_. It short-circuited her brain.

Alex’s tongue plunged into Lena’s depths and Lena cried out, “Alex!”

Her lover’s tongue swirled and licked her inner walls. It was almost embarrassing how close to coming she was again, but Alex _knew_ just what she needed. She tongue-fucked her with a rhythm that had Lena ready to _beg_.

“Lena, you’re so beautiful.” Sam said as their eyes met again.

Alex flicked inside Lena one last time before dragging her tongue up to press against her clit.

“Yes, Agent. There.” She groaned, looking away from Sam for a moment to admire the length of Alex’s naked body. Alex suck at her clit and she gasped. Pleasure threatened to crash over her, “Oh god, oh fuck-“

She leaned forward, placed the remote on Alex’s sweaty and tense midsection, and pressed her palms flat over the woman’s jutting hipbones. Now she moved with each of Sam’s rough thrusts. Her hair waved like a billowing curtain as she watched Sam fuck into Alex.

Sam was so fucking _beautiful_ , concentrating on satisfying her girlfriend. She angled her hips and circled Alex’s clit. “Alex.” Sam sighed in the heat of it- saying her name like a prayer.

Alex hummed in response and Lena’s back bowed. Her thighs quivered at the effort to keep still, but Sam told her, “She loves it when you grind on her face.”

 

So Lena moved her hips carefully. Alex’s wet tongue went flat, firm against Lena’s clit. And she was almost oversensitive, but _shit._ She needed and _ached_ for release.

“You’re so amazing, Alex.” Sam praised her, grunting with a hard thrust. “Come for me.” She rubbed the top of Alex’s mound and the woman under her came with a groan.

“ _Oh, oh! Fuck! Sam!”_

Alex’s carnal cries were Lena’s breaking point and Alex only had to suck on her one more time and Lena _shattered_.

She came _with_ Alex.

She couldn’t take in enough air as she came down from the orgasm. She had enough sense to turn off the vibrations inside of Alex as Alex panted under her. Lena whimpered, feeling so very sensitive.

Then Lena moved to lay beside Alex, whose face was _smeared_ with her arousal. “Fuck, Lena.” Alex sounded as wrecked as Lena felt.

She couldn’t even speak yet. Aftershocks twitched through her as she watched Sam pulled out of Alex and then cover her girlfriend with her body.

The taller woman kiss Alex tenderly then lick her face clean. “So perfect.” She whispered.

Lena found enough strength to roll onto her side and press her lips to Alex’s cheek, echoing Sam’s sentiment. Alex sighed contently at the attention.

They all lay together for a moment, Sam peppering kisses over Alex and Lena drawing random patterns on the redhead’s shoulder.

Lena smiled at the way Alex’s body tremored and hummed. “I think I owe you, Agent.” She said suggestively. The woman’s dazed eyes met her and Lena pointedly ignored Sam’s smirk as she said, “I want a turn to fuck you.”

Alex breathed out a laugh, “I’d like that.”

Then Sam kissed Alex and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, dragging back slowly. “ _My_ good girl.” The agent purred at the possessive tone. “But now you’re _Lena’s_ good girl too.”

Lena’s heart hammered and she _wished_ and _wanted_.

When Sam pull away from Alex, she asked Lena “Should I wash this or?”

She shook her head no, she had _other_ plans for the adorable badass. “No, I want to feel her come around my fingers.”

Sam shot her a proud grin and she moved off of the bed to discard the strap-on. Lena took the initiative and sat up to reached down and touch Alex-

‘”Wait.” Sam’s voice made them both freeze. The CFO tapped her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Sit up, babe.”

“Huh?” Though confused, she did so anyway.

Sam threw the pillows off of the bed, her legs opened behind Alex, and she rested against the headboard. She reached forward, tugged at the woman’s hips. “Scoot back, Alex.”

The new position left Alex half-laying down between Sam’s thighs, leaning against Sam’s front. Lena drank in the contrast of their skin tone as she ran a hand over Alex’s pale leg. She shifted and settled between Alex’s thighs before lurching up to kiss the agent.

Then she plunged one finger into Alex’s folds and explored inside of the agent. Her walls were _hot_ and _wet_ and _clenching_ around her digit and Lena sat back to watch Alex’s face contort with pleasure.

Sam flashed her a smile as one arm wrapped around Alex’s midriff while her other hand wrapped around her throat. “Do you like the way Lena feels inside you?”

“ _Fuck_.” With Sam’s long fingers pressing against her neck, Alex _melted_.

Sam bit Alex’s shoulder as Lena fit a second finger into her and began pistoning. Alex squirmed into the fucking, pushing her backside against Sam.

Sam gave a low moan, “Feel how wet I am?” Alex nodded and swallowed thickly. Lena felt lightheaded, as effected as Alex, when Sam’s grip on her throat tightened after a drum of her fingers. “You and Lena made me this wet.” Then Sam nibbled at Alex’s earlobe before whispering, “And now Lena’s going to fuck you and you’re going to say _her_ name, _only_ her name.”

Alex whimpered and Lena crooked her fingers, enraptured by Sam’s dirty talk as Lena fucked the agent.

Sam rubbed her thumb over the pale expanse of Alex’s neck. “I never felt your heart beat this hard.” She nuzzled her head against her girlfriend’s. “Don’t pass out before Lena makes you come.”

And Lena’s thrusts stuttered. She wanted Alex’s walls shuddering around her fingers, she wanted Alex calling out her name. She moved to kiss and suck the woman’s hard nipples while her digits drove deep.

Alex moaned as Lena flicked her tongue and scraped her teeth over her chest. _“Lena.”_

Just like that, Lena was _addicted_ to the sound of her name falling from Alex’s lips with need. Sam’s hand fell onto her hair and she pulled back, “I think she wants your mouth somewhere else.”

Lena let Sam guide her head down, kissing a path along Alex’s trembling stomach. She shifted back and bowed to lap her tongue over the woman’s engorged clit. Alex’s juices covered her tongue and she delighted in the agent’s taste.

“Lena,” Sam addressed her with a hard tug of her hair. “I want you to _wreck_ her.”

She licked and sucked on Alex’s clit, thirsty and determined, as she fucked into Alex until her wrist ached with a cramp. She panted, shoving her fingers up against the woman’s spongey wall and _reveled_ in Alex’s pleas.

“Lena! Lena! Please,”

Hearing her name called out, over and over, made Lena _hope_ that this wouldn’t be a one-time thing. She buried her digits as deep as they would go and swirled her tongue and Alex rocked against her face.

“Don’t stop, Lena. _Please_ , Lena.”

And all of Alex’s writhing and twisting had worked Sam up. Lena could feel Sam grinding into the agent’s backside and each desperate rut sent Alex pushing into Lena.

And Lena didn’t stop. She sped up, grabbing her sore wrist with her other hand and _fucked_ hard into Alex. She sucked on Alex’s clit until Alex _broke_.

Alex sounded _so fucking sexy_ as she came with a shaky moan. Behind her, Sam let out a ragged breath, coming with her girlfriend.

Pride surged through Lena at the two women’s shared orgasms. It left her wanting to hear the pleasure crashing over them again.

But the agent whined when Lena licked her oversensitive clit again. “Lena! Fuck! Lena, I can’t-“

So Lena sat back and enjoyed the way Alex’s walls fluttered around her fingers instead. When Alex closed her eyes and sighed and snuggled back into Sam, Lena slid her fingers out.

The CFO kissed Alex’s shoulder and cheek and murmured quiet words of praise. “Beautiful, my beautiful good girl.”

Sam’s brown eyes flicked up to Lena’s and Lena felt her heart constrict at the look of reassurance. Lena kissed Alex’s lips then said, “You felt amazing, Alex.”

Then with everyone exhausted and beyond sated, the night wound down.

Sam guided Alex to lay on the bed and the agent shifted onto her side after a small whimper. Lena moved to one side of the mattress and her palms rubbed the agent’s lower back, careful of the red lines she had left earlier. The CFO got up to quickly turn off the lights and in the darkness of their bedroom, Lena wedged herself against Alex’s backside and kissed the marks.

The bed dipped and then Sam’s arm wrapped around them both, hugging tight. Lena rested her forehead against the back of Alex’s neck and she gave a long exhaled. She felt blissful and _so_ disbelieving.

Despite the late hour, she couldn’t fall asleep. She listened to her new lovers’ even breathing and, as much as she didn’t want to, decided it was probably time for her to go before she overstayed her welcome. With a frown and a heavy heart, she started to extract herself from Sam and Alex.

She didn’t get far.

Alex’s hand shot back and stopped her, tugging Lena back to them. “Stay.” Her sleepy voice requested.

Lena swallowed.

In the dark, Sam lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

It sounded like she was stuck with them and Lena couldn’t be happier. She shook her head as warmth exploded in her chest.

She heard Alex mumble, “Switch,” and the agent scooted over so that Sam could lay between them.

Lena and Alex cuddled into Sam as she wrapped her arms around the two. Lena held Alex’s hand and their intertwined fingers rested on Sam’s midsection. She closed her eyes, adoration welling for the two women that shared this experience with her.

She wondered if, in the morning, they could plan for _another_ night like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So concludes ARC 1 :D be on the lookout for more universes for the three and hmu on tumblr @whats-yer-offer for more ARC nonsense~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed and had fun with this fic!


End file.
